


Бутылка

by Jasherk, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Where is our Steve Rogers?, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bottle incertion, fixit, selfdegradation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Первое, что вспоминает Зимний Солдат - это бутылка.История очень одинокого, измученного тактильным голодом Зимнего Солдата, который вспоминает себя через бутылки. Его воссоединения со Стивом, утраты Стива, горьких и бессмысленных метаний в одиночестве, самоуничижения, деградации, но в итоге нового обретения Стива и своего счастья.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Бутылка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор хотел подрочить на секс с бутылками, но в очередной раз написал, почему Эндгейм - это полное Г.

И что накажут, знает,  
Что головы не снесёт,  
Слова не скажет в ответ,  
Срам лишь покажет - и всё  
И всё  
  
“И все…” Пикник

Часть I

Первое, что вспоминает Солдат, уходя все дальше и дальше от горящего Трискелиона по объятым хаосом улицам Вашингтона — это бутылка.

На самом деле, он утаскивает у зазевавшегося прохожего из сумки пластиковую бутылку воды, потом сидит в парке, пьет из нее, обхватив горлышко губами, глотая прекрасную живительную влагу, которую у него никто не отнимет. А после опускает бутылку и, одуревший от удовольствия и возможности дать самому себе передышку, тупо смотрит на почти пустую емкость. Смотрит и все больше хмурится.

«Не такая», – стучится у него в черепушке. – «Она не такая».

Бутылка.

Он хмурится, вертит в руках и сверлит взглядом свою добычу. Придирчиво щупает пальцами живой руки резьбу на горлышке.

Все неправильно.

И все же он набирает в бутылку воды из уличного питьевого фонтанчика.

Ему надо думать о том, что делать дальше. Решить, как и куда уходить. Но все это он делает практически на автомате, на самом деле, не переставая гадать, что не так с несчастной бутылкой.

Он понимает что именно, когда в нескольких милях к югу от города, уводит из разгружаемой у продуктового магазина машины упаковку бутылочного пива. У него дыхание сбивается, и ладонь зудит от предвкушения, пока он не добирается до примеченного им в качестве временного убежища, явно пустующего в данный момент дома.

Без труда проникнув внутрь, Солдат, походя раздеваясь, осушает одну бутылку за другой. Ему не нравится вкус пива, но выпить его все – это важный этап. И вот, наконец, в итоге он оказывается в чопорной, аккуратно прибранной в ожидании возвращения обитателей дома хозяйской спальне. Голый с шестью пустыми пивными бутылками.

Солдат садится на покрывало, широко разведя бедра, берет первую бутылку и с закрытыми глазами облизывает ее горлышко, изнанкой рта вспоминая очертания жесткого выступа, его твердую округлость, перепад толщины, на котором хочется сомкнуть губы крепче и всосать в себя. Всосать и сосать. Не вынимая одной бутылки изо рта и почти не задумываясь, что делает, в то же самое время он ведет горлышком второй по своей шее вниз. С одной, с другой стороны. Гладит до соска и прижимает к нему. Ведет ниже, ниже…

  


Под закрытыми веками он видит, как тощий бледный подросток гневно смотрит на протянутую ему открытую бутылку пива. Как хмуро шипит что-то, но в тех воспоминаниях Солдат не слушает его, а неотрывно смотрит на его рот. Когда парень наконец припадает к бутылке, Солдат в прошлом непроизвольно облизывается, смотрит и смотрит на его губы, а потом шагает ближе, еще ближе. Его будто рыбу на крючке тянет к сердитому заморышу. И когда тот отрывается от бутылки, Солдат наклоняется и касается его губ своими.

На вкус придурок как пиво.

  


Солдат спит на мягкой постели впервые за немерено сколько лет. Он спит спокойно. В его снах тощий маленький парень занимается с ним любовью, а потом занимается сексом, а потом, когда в его слабом теле уже нет на это сил, а Солдату – Баки? – все еще надо, с насмешливой и дерзкой улыбкой трахает его горлышком бутылки. Костлявый коротышка наблюдательный, требовательный и безжалостный любовник. Он точно знает, как заставить Солдата в изнеможении плакать от удовольствия, уже за гранью понимания того, что с ним делают, в плену спутанных противоречивых ощущений. 

Это прекрасный сон. Солдат просыпается возбужденным и трогает себя после него.

И думает, как он хотел бы, чтобы этот сон был настоящим воспоминанием.

Настоящее воспоминание приходит к нему потом. В душе. Солдат придирчиво и дотошно изучает пару дюжин всевозможных шампуней, гелей для душа, лосьонов, кондиционеров для волос на полках в ванной, оценивая их скорее по форме флаконов, чем по составу и назначению содержимого, и, когда наконец выбирает, берет один и шагает с ним под еще не нагревшуюся струю воды из душа, его накрывает еще одно воспоминание.

  


Он приходит к Стиву с двумя бутылками бурбона и уже пьяный. Он знает, что после танцев от него душно пахнет женщинами и потом.

Стив не кричит на него. Стив цедит слова сквозь зубы, лениво и безразлично. Его высокомерная холодность обжигает как лед. Его движения злые и резкие. Но Баки успевает увидеть в его ясных глазах совсем не то, на что рассчитывал, намеренно провоцируя и доводя Стива. Он видит там признание того факта, что Стив не способен дать Баки то, что тому нужно. Горечь поражения.

Баки невыносимо это видеть.

Баки надо это срочно исправить. Он идет прямо к севшему возле стола Стиву и опускается перед ним на колени, утыкается лицом ему между бедер.

Сначала Стив молчит, но потом его пальцы так прекрасно и необходимо зарываются Баки в волосы.

– И зачем ты напился? – спрашивает Стив.

– Хотел тебя позлить, чтоб ты меня наказал, – развязно улыбается ему Баки и протягивает бутылку. – Нежно и любя. Как ты умеешь.

Стив сердито хмыкает, но мрачное бессилие на время исчезает из его взгляда.

– Сегодня никаких нежностей. Пеняй на себя. Ты напросился.

Тощий Стив очень талантливый и изобретательный в плане секса: компенсирует ограниченные возможности тела техникой и знанием слабых мест партнера.

В эту ночь Баки, наверное, выдал бы их маленький грязный секрет всему кварталу, крича и извиваясь под Стивом, если бы тот предусмотрительно не заткнул его заранее очень продуманным и качественным кляпом.

  


После душа и машинального перекуса сухими завтраками Солдат в растерянности бродит по дому. Ему стоит уже решить, что делать дальше. По всему выходит, что ему придется кому-то сдаться: Роджерсу, властям или остаткам ГИДРЫ, но он просто не может думать об этом.

Он ищет бутылки.

И, в сущности, он уже твердо решил, что в ГИДРУ он не вернется.

Он хочет вспоминать дальше.

Он ищет бутылки.

Он находит их на подземном этаже, в несложно оборудованном мини-погребке с кодовым замком. Солдат просто срывает с него дверцу и жадно трогает стеклянные сосуды руками: пузатые и плоские, большие и поменьше, с длинными горлами и с короткими, соблазнительные и не очень, бросающие вызов или, наоборот, довольно банальные.

Он хочет вспомнить еще.

Почти у самого пола он видит коробку с нарисованной белой лошадью. Он вспоминает.

  


Они бегут по ночному темному Лондону под дождем. Вокруг следы бомбежек, заколоченные и выбитые окна домов. На них военная форма времен Великой Отечественной войны. Американская.

Они прячутся под козырьком какого-то дома и переводят дыхание. Солдат промочил ноги, вода с волос течет у него по шее и затекает под воротник кителя. Роджерс рядом тоже весь мокрый. И… огромный. (Такой, как на хеликерриере, и не такой одновременно). Стив. Он больше не гневный худой парень. Он молодой мужчина с телосложением и лицом греческой статуи. Только смотрит на – Баки – все с той же жадной страстью, будто не верит, что тот все так же принадлежит ему. В руке у Стива бутылка скотча.

У нее занятной формы горлышко. Оно заметно расширяется, а потом чуть сжимается, будто перетянутое, там, где начинается основная емкость бутылки.

Стив тяжело быстро дышит, но явно вовсе не потому, что запыхался от бега.

– Бак, я не знаю, заинтересован ли ты… И после всего, что было. С тобой и со мной. Не знаю, захочешь ли ты снова. Я имею в виду, продолжить, как раньше. Но дождь скоро не кончится, и у меня есть скотч. В общем, я подумал, может мы…

– Стив! – пьяно улыбаясь, говорит Солдат в тех воспоминаниях, невинно обнимая великолепного полубога Роджерса за плечи приятельским жестом. – И когда ты стал таким мямлей? Раньше ты просто брал от меня, что хотел. Разве я когда-нибудь был против?

Полуобъятие за плечи перестает быть таким уж невинным. Баки почти виснет на Стиве, заглядывает в глаза, облизывает губы.

Стив не ведется на шутливый тон. Стив смотрит в ответ так серьезно, будто душу Баки держит одним этим взглядом. Не сказав ни слова требует ответной серьезности.

– Пойдем, – Баки становится мягче, у него уже во рту пересохло и коленки дрожат от одной мысли, сколько всего этот новый Стив сможет с ним сделать. Баки душно и не терпится уже отдаться ему. Если Стив позвал, если все еще хочет его, по-прежнему, невзирая на то, что Стив чудесным образом преобразился, и все дамы теперь его. И невзирая на то, что война, плен и лаборатория изрядно убавили Баки его холеной красоты и нью-йорского лоска. Невзирая на Картер. – Пойдем, – повторяет он. – Тут рядом… заведение. Можно снять комнату на несколько часов. Или на ночь. До базы все равно мы под таким дождем не доберемся.

Он еще что-то мямлит, но Стив уже сжимает свободной рукой его руку и шагает под дождь.

Они снимают комнату на ночь. И всю ночь Стив трахает его так ненасытно, безудержно и страстно, будто телом наказывая его за пережитый страх потерять, за долгие месяцы разлуки, за все те годы, когда он не мог вот так, как хотелось. Баки спалён и раздавлен его желанием, и лишь принимает и принимает, снова и снова, счастливо и покорно. Отдавая себя всецело и без остатка. Уже под утро Баки просыпается от легкой дремы и видит, что Стив не спит и смотрит на него, допивая остатки «Белой лошади», которая теперь ему как вода. Баки недовольно ворчит, отбирает бутылку и запрокидывает голову, вливая в себя последние глотки. Горлышко у той еще влажное и теплое от губ Стива.

Потом они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Стив снова к нему тянется. И Баки знает, что у него опять стоит. Это ощущается прямо в атмосфере снятого ими номера. Воздух искрит и потрескивает от того, как Роджерсу надо. Но Баки и так разъебан напрочь. Он ворчит, отпихивает Стива и сползает по растерзанной кровати, смещаясь головой ему в пах, чтобы взять в рот. Стив ласково смеется над ним, гладит Баки обжигающе сладко по спине, по боку и по бедру. Целует в копчик и ниже. А потом, уже взяв в рот его восхитительный член, Баки чувствует, как он ведет горлышком бутылки по его спине, доходит до поясницы, отводит в сторону ягодицу.

– Можно же, Баки? – спрашивает Роджерс так просто и прямо.

Баки стонет с его членом во рту. Горлышко бутылки, конечно, существенно уступает в пропорциях члену Стива (особенно теперь), но Баки внутри будто перепахали, взборонили, потом еще раз перепахали, взборонили, перепахали, потом еще и еще раз. Зад ощущается развороченным, как осенняя дорога, по которой прошла пехота с обозом. И дюжина танков. Но Роджерс целует его… там и говорит:

– Ты такой нежный здесь, Баки. И до сих пор мокрый.

«Блин, как будто это не ты в меня вчера раз шесть кончил!» – хочет возмутиться Баки, но невольно тает от ласки в голосе этого нового Стива. Он позволит ему все. Все, что тот захочет.

Стив кладет свою огромную руку ему на затылок, подсказывая заглотить поглубже (Баки подчиняется), и трахает его бутылкой мучительно нежно.

  


Солдат выстраивает свои шесть пивных бутылок и одну от скотч виски на столе и думает.

Он не пойдет сдаваться властям. Он не знает, что там за люди. Он не верит в их добрые намерения. Он вообще не верит в людей. У него, может быть, и не все дома, но он не дурак.

И он не пойдет сдаваться Роджерсу (прости, Стив). Он почти ничего не помнит, кроме этих постельных сцен, полных безудержной похоти и отчаянной жажды друг друга. И бутылок.

Будь он наглее, можно было бы взять Хеннеси или какое-нибудь пафосное Шате Лафит, и прийти к Роджерсу на порог, а дальше надеяться на то, что за семьдесят лет между ними не так уж сильно все изменилось.

Но, увы, он слишком хорошо понимает, что на этот раз остаться прежним все не могло.

Солдат тщательно моет все бутылки и оставляет их ночью у порога невзрачного пункта сбора стеклотары, прямо под плакатом, призывающем беречь и охранять планету от загрязнения.

  


Следующее воспоминание к нему приходит, когда он в качестве матроса уже пересекает Атлантику на борту огромного панамского контейнеровоза.

Еще одно – в порту в Марракеше.

Затем в Бейруте, потом в Джурджулешты.

Их вызывают разные бутылки и разные напитки. Ром, джин, портвейн.

Это… плохие воспоминания.

Самые плохие из всех вызывает бутылка шампанского. Приятно массивная, с широким и гладким, постепенно расширяющимся горлом.

Солдат держит ее в левой руке и осторожно трогает правой.

Обе руки его ужасно дрожат.

Он помнит только боль. Больбольбольболь и еще смех людей над ним. И веселую музыку, и звуки фейерверков вдали. И больбольбольбольбольболь……………………………………

– Будете брать? – недовольно интересуется у него полная женщина, торгующая спиртным в темном подвальном магазинчике.

Она смотрит на него с презрением и брезгливостью, явно сделав неправильные выводы из его неухоженного внешнего вида и трясущихся рук.

– Нет, – почти испуганно вскрикивает он, ставит бутылку на место и буквально убегает из магазина.

  


Странное чувство того, что он убежал уже достаточно далеко, желание немного осесть и привести мысли в порядок посещают Солдата, когда он оказывается в Румынии.

Солдат не спорит со своими чувствами. Он находит крошечную квартирку на верхнем этаже многоквартирного дома и обживается. Нанимается на сдельную работу грузчиком на товарной станции, где легко затеряться среди множества плохо говорящих, битых жизнью мигрантов без документов. Он зарабатывает деньги и покупает себе еду и одежду. С мебелью и обстановкой дела обстоят немного хуже, но Солдат непривередлив и небрезглив. А еще силен и любит работать руками. Будто муравей он таскает по лестнице паллеты и шлакоблоки. Собирает из них спальное место, стол и стеллаж. Приносит с помойки старые стулья и диван, на котором не помещается в длину, но все равно чистит и чинит его. Солдат твердо знает: то, что не окончательно разорвано на куски, всегда можно починить. Он судит по себе.

В Румынии Солдат то и дело вспоминает разные вещи, не касающиеся бутылок, и бережно записывает их в блокнот, в котором хранит рекламную листовку с выставки в Смитсоновском музее.

Он не хочет думать о Стиве. Но и не думать о нем у него не получается.

Он держится и ведет себя пристойно так старательно и так долго, что почти начинает верить, что сможет вот так потеряться, раствориться в пестрой разноязыкой массе человечества и пропасть без следа. Начинает верить, что сможет так жить. Даже без Стива.

Как бы ему ни хотелось секса, секс в этом мире можно получить и без любви.

Солдат идет в дешевый и темный клуб на окраине города и берет пиво. Он не пытается снять кого-то намеренно, но шансы всегда есть. И стоит ему всосать в рот горлышко: целиком, как всегда, чувственно обнимая губами и запрокидывая голову, как он тут же чувствует на себе несколько липких взглядов. А потом бородатый лысый мужик садится с ним рядом и будто невзначай кладет руку ему на колено.

И спрашивает, сколько за отсос. А за час? А за два?

Солдат то бурчит себе под нос, то откровенно заигрывает. Но торгуется яростно и упрямо.

Он, конечно, понимает, что далеко не богемная шлюха, но и продавать себя совсем уж за гроши не согласен.

Спустя несколько минут он отсасывает мужику прямо на улице у черного входа за какими-то коробками и мусорным баком.

Сам процесс прекрасно ему знаком, тело само знает, что делать, и делает это хорошо. Но в глубине души Солдат откровенно разочарован. Ему не нравится запах партнера, звуки, которые тот издает, ощущение его рук, размер и форма члена. Ему все не нравится. Ему противно и стыдно.

И пиво все никак не смывает остатки вкуса.

После Солдат впервые за долгое время покупает водку. Выпивает ее, сидя в одиночестве на пустом бетонном балконе своей квартирки, давясь от паршивого вкуса. Потом полностью раздевается, ложится на голый пол и трахает себя ею, глотая слезы и задыхаясь от одиночества.

На короткий миг вспыхивает жалкая мысль найти Васю Карпова, но тут же становится стыдно за эту слабость, за острую жажду услышать хоть пару слов одобрения от своего командира.

Солдату стыдно еще несколько дней. За все.

Но через месяц он снова идет в бар. И на этот раз продает себя за сущие копейки хмурому детине с руками колхозника и могучей шеей. Тот трахает Солдата в своем вонючем грузовичке, не требуя раздеваться, вполне удовлетворенный спущенными до лодыжек джинсами. Двигается он жадно, бесхитростно и безыскусно, но при этом не грубо. И Солдату почти даже нравится. Потом они вместе пьют пиво, и Солдат спрашивает мужика, надолго ли тот в Бухаресте. Его клиент лишь отрицательно мотает головой и жестом показывает, что в столице все очень дорого для него.

После этого Солдат дает ему еще раз бесплатно, твердо уверенный, что больше никогда его не увидит.

За этот год он продает себя еще четыре раза. Потом ему чаще всего бывает совестно, но Солдат оправдывает свое блядство материальными выгодами. На скопленные деньги он покупает себе настоящий матрац и спит на нем в своем спальном мешке, как король. И за это ему не стыдно.

Почти с каждым новым клиентом он мучительно гадает, как предложить тому трахнуть Солдата еще и бутылкой. Но каждый раз молчит и каждый раз злится на себя, не понимая причины своей внезапной стеснительности, не понимая себя вообще.

А в целом ему живется в Бухаресте не плохо. Ему есть с чем сравнивать, так что в Бухаресте ему, можно даже сказать, хорошо.

Возвращаясь от своего седьмого клиента, по дороге домой Солдат балует себя, покупая сливы, которые ему так и не доведется съесть.

  


Смотреть в глаза Стиву, когда у тебя из задницы подтекает чужая сперма, ужасно некомфортно.

Но драться со спецназом, сумасшедшим мужчиной-котом и скакать по крышам – вообще не подарочек.

Да и могучие вибрации мотоцикла прямо под разъебанной дыркой совсем не кажутся таким уж приятными, как могли бы.

Особенно когда ты спасаешь свою жизнь от разом ополчившегося на тебя человечества.

Но…

Такая уж у него звезда.

Позже, лежа лицом в асфальт, и потом, в транспортировочной клетке, Солдат старается не жалеть ни о чем, ни на что не надеяться и не думать о будущем. Солдат очень… очень старается.

  


Громоздкий, как дитя генетического эксперимента по спариванию вилочного погрузчика с бронетранспортером, погрузчик-транспортер выгрузил его укрепленную клетку из машины на специальные рельсы в холле подземного гаража штаб-квартиры Международного антитеррористического штаба в Берлине.

Скованный по рукам и ногам Солдат старался сидеть максимально неподвижно, ничем не провоцируя охрану. Внутри было пусто, горько и холодно. Мир за бронированными стеклами и мощными внешними балками клетки вращался и двигался по воле машин и механизмов, таких же равнодушных к его гневу и страху, как и те, что уже однажды перемололи его своими жерновами на дерьмовом конвейере его жизни. 

Бояться не имело смысла. Все будет, как будет. От его эмоций и желаний ничего не зависело. Если его собираются использовать, то используют. Это не вопрос справедливости, возмездия и расплаты, просто глупо было верить, что он сможет спастись и просто… жить. Как человек.

Он почти готов был смириться с тем, что два неполных года, которые ему довелось погулять на свободе, это хороший срок, это его личный рекорд, почти насладиться им, пока ему еще было дозволено помнить о нем, но тут он увидел Роджерса, спорящего о чем-то с маленьким неприятным человеком в костюме, явно наделенным властью и полномочиями в этой системе, и Солдату… Баки… так отчаянно горько захотелось поверить, что если Стив здесь, что пока Стив рядом, может быть, тот заступится за него, может быть, что-то будет иначе, чем всегда, может быть…

Сердце Солдата глупо запрыгало в груди, когда Стив обернулся к нему. 

Стив не сделал даже шага в его сторону. Стив посмотрел почти виновато. И пошел прочь.

Солдат закрыл глаза и ткнулся затылком в подголовник.

«Глупый, глупый, глупый», – стучала кровь у него в висках, когда тяжелые двери закрылись между ними, когда его клетку повезли куда-то в бетонные подвалы. – «Стив не дал им убить тебя. Будь благодарен. Ты жив. Чего ты еще хочешь?»

Солдат много чего хотел. И невыносимо больно было отказываться от последней надежды.

Когда его клетку закрепили массивными блокировочными устройствами в просторном пустом помещении, с плохим освещением и давящими голыми стенами, Солдат совсем затих, не в силах не слышать, как подключают к розеткам толстенные электрические кабели. Он затаился, как мышь, почти парализованный ужасом, чувствуя, как ток побежал по проводке, которой было напичкано кресло прямо под ним.

«А на что ты рассчитывал, когда подался в бега?» – спросил у него в голове серьезный, чуть осуждающий голос, похожий на голос Пирса. – «Ты думал, что только в ГИДРЕ люди такие злые, что будут контролировать тебя с помощью электрического тока? Какой же ты глупый, Солдат».

Сквозь накатывающие одна за другой бесконечные волны паники и печали, Солдат слышал, как старший из охранников пояснял своему подчиненному, что системы удержания в клетке оборудованы по последнему слову техники с использованием разработок Старк-Индастриз. Регулярные разряды электрического тока из корпуса кресла обеспечат настолько серьезные помехи в системах управления его бионической рукой, что гарантируют почти полный паралич конечности. Говорили они по-немецки.

– Мы должны объяснить ему, что это сделано для обеспечения безопасности? – спросил младший охранник.

Его начальник только коротко дернул плечом.

– Мне не давали таких инструкций. Да и какая разница? Думаю, после первой же встряски он и сам догадается, что к чему. Крыс и червей обучают всяким номерам с помощью электротока: этот уж точно разберется, что от него требуется просто сидеть и не дергаться, чтобы не было хуже.

Солдат закрыл глаза, бесполезно шевельнул пальцами скованных рук, готовясь к первому разряду тока, пытаясь не дышать слишком часто и не паниковать, а просто принять неизбежное. 

«Стив!» – в мгновение стыдной слабости подумал он.

По факту удар тока был не таким уж и сильным. Не чета высоковольтному аду обнуления, но Солдат все равно чуть не обоссался от ужаса перед болью. 

В течение следующих получаса стало вроде бы немного легче. 

То есть не то, чтобы он привык к разрядам тока с промежутком меньше минуты между ними, но… он просто понял, что его будут бить током столько сколько захотят, и он ничего не сможет с этим сделать. Все будет так, как решат за него. Все будет, как будет. Как и всегда. 

И все же, когда присланный к нему для проведения первичного допроса человек в штатском с холодными умными глазами и выправкой военного назвал его Джеймс, Солдат не выдержал. Их разговор «наедине», наверняка, слушали сотни ушей в этом чертовом здании. И, наверняка, где-то среди них был капитан Роджерс.

Капитан Роджерс. Стив. Человек, который сказал: «Баки, я не буду с тобой больше драться». 

Человек, который действительно не стал с ним драться, потому что верил, что Солдат это Баки.

Все еще верил.

– Меня зовут Баки, – глухо произнес он. Будто это был код. Будто это чертово имя должно было переключить что-то в Стиве. Как пароль. Будто то, что он признал, что согласился стать его Баки, могло заставить Стива прийти и снова спасти его как когда-то.

Но глупо было надеяться.

Да, за ним пришли. Но не Стив.

В бетонном подвале разом вырубился весь свет, потом включилась резервная красная подсветка. Заревела сирена. 

Человек в штатском достал из своего портфеля знакомую красную книгу со звездой на обложке и, не стесняясь совершенно дерьмового произношения, принялся решительно читать код, казалось ничуть не опасаясь впавшего от отчаянья в агрессивную панику в своей клетке Солдата. 

Ужас и гнев будто удесятирили его силы. Солдат рвал железо, как бумагу. Пока его тело еще служило ему, он вырвался из проклятого кресла и принялся выбивать дверь клетки. В голове шумело, он уже едва помнил, что и зачем делал.

А потом он… не успел. 

– Dobroe utro, Soldat, – невозмутимо сказал человек с мертвыми глазами, и Солдату стало бесконечно спокойно от кристальной ясности и простоты мира. Он должен был подчиняться. Он подчинился без сомнений и колебаний.

Отчитался перед куратором по одной из давнишних миссий, сообщил необходимые пароли и координаты, и пошел выполнять приказ: прорываться через центральные уровни, отвлекая на себя все внимание, чтобы куратор мог незаметно уйти.

Как нож сквозь масло Солдат прошел сквозь здание, наполненное агентами с боевым оружием, супергероями с техническими примочками и даже одной из Вдов, но когда он уже почти вырвался, когда он уже заводил вертолет, на крышу выбежал Капитан Стивен Грант Роджерс, цель шестого уровня. Капитан Америка.

Ебанный псих, которому надо было от Солдата совершенно не то, что всем остальным. Который хотел своего Баки.

И был при этом так чертовски хорош в своем упрямстве, когда как питбуль вцепился в шасси вертолета, своей собственной массой и упрямством пытаясь удержать воздушное судно, лишь бы не дать Зимнему Солдату сбежать.

Один из столь немногих, кто мог драться с Зимним Солдатом на равных. И, наверно, единственный, кто, дав попробовать, как это может быть сладко, сегодня упорно не желал сходиться с ним в полную силу. Так, как Солдат хотел… как хотел...

Стыдно признать: Солдат залюбовался придурком… и чуточку возбудился. В достаточной мере, чтобы самому начать делать глупости – рвануть штурвал, заваливая машину на бок, и пропахать винтом бетон крыши. 

Надо отдать ему должное – реакция у Стива была мгновенной: в сокрушительном месиве ломающегося, сминаемого железа, на бешенной скорости вспоровшего место, где он стоял, того даже не поцарапало.

Но зато он вдруг оказался слишком близко к кабине, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Солдата, все еще немного оглушенный и растерянный. Кулак Гидры пробил стекло, и бионика вцепилась в горло желанной цели. На мгновение все застыло. Они смотрели в глаза друг другу. Солдат хотел сжимать крепче, хотел драться, хотел… хотел…

А потом законы физики сработали против них, и равнодушное искореженное железо утащило их за собой в реку. При ударе о воду Солдата всей массой впечатало головой в лобовое стекло, дальше он ничего не помнил.

  


Очнулся Солдат на каком-то заброшенном заводе, с левой рукой, надежно прижатой промышленным прессом. 

С ним были Стив и его новый приятель с крыльями. Код больше не действовал. 

Стиву нужна была информация и нужен был его Баки.

Солдату на миг стало даже весело от того, как все было просто. (Стоило ли так долго убегать от неизбежного?) Он дал Стиву все, что тот хотел, и тот освободил его руку и улыбнулся ему устало и радостно. Так что Солдат всецело и добровольно перешел обратно в его распоряжение.

  


К вечеру того же дня они уже почти добрались до Лейпцига, но после нескольких звонков Стива и Уилсона решили рискнуть и переночевать в дешевом отеле, дожидаясь связного и команду поддержки.

Солдат издалека наблюдал, как веселый Уилсон флиртовал с чернокожей девушкой-администратором на ресепшн, и думал, что когда-то тоже так мог. Парой улыбок, ласковых взглядов и приятных комплиментов без лишних затрат получать желаемое. 

Солдат… Баки, наверно, скучал по этому. 

Уилсон вернулся к ним с ключами от семейного двухкомнатного номера на имя Мохаммеда Зулифа и, ворча, чтобы они двое только, ради бога, дали ему поспать сегодня, отдал один ключ Стиву.

И вот теперь, приняв душ и высушив волосы, Солдат сидел голый под тонкой простыней, грел, зажав бедрами, пару бутылок немецкого пива из минибара, и с внутренним трепетом ждал, когда Стив ополоснется и придет к нему.

Когда тот вышел из освещенной ванной комнаты в темноту спальни, сияя своим полуобнаженным эмалево-золотым телом, Солдат задохнулся, застеснялся и адски струсил, что теперь точно уже недостаточно хорош для Стива. Но ему было нечего предложить, кроме того, чем он стал, и Солдат решительно смахнул простынь, раздвинул ноги и протянул Стиву бутылку.

– Бак, ты… – хрипло начал Стив, неотрывно глядя на него такими глазами, что у Солдата дыхание перехватило и кровь прилила к лицу от смущения и неловкости, и от того, как стало тепло под этим взглядом. И так приятно, что все страхи разом отступили, сменившись лишь одним предвкушением.

– Я – да, – без колебания ответил Солдат и уже не в силах оставаться без прикосновений Стива хоть пять секунд сам потянулся к нему: – Пожалуйста, Стив.

И Роджерс шагнул к нему и всем собой откликнулся на призыв.

В постели он был неописуемым. Жадным, нежным, неутомимым, ласковым до безумия и правильно жестоким и беспощадным там, где Солдату хотелось грубее и жестче. Он трахал Солдата будто дорвавшийся до добычи зверь и целовал при этом так трепетно и вдохновенно, что у Солдата все внутри обмирало от благодарности и восторга. И он в ответ отдавал Стиву всего себя, все, что тот только мог пожелать, все, без остатка. 

В результате они открыли несчастное пиво только спустя пару часов и жадно присосались каждый к своей бутылке. При этом Солдату казалось, что он весь, все его тело, считая бионику, стали невозможно мягкими и ленивыми. Ему было так хорошо в этом конкретном миге, что хотелось бы остаться в нем навсегда. Но потом он почувствовал, как его губ коснулось второе бутылочное горлышко. Он открыл глаза и сгинул, сдался, сгорел в темном пламени желания, с которым на него смотрел Стив, послушно широко открыл рот и дал толкнуть внутрь второе горлышко 

– Баки, – с невероятной гордостью прошептал рядом Стив и погладил его по ноге, вверх от колена.

Солдат застонал, прогнулся и облился остатками своего пива. Мгновение было неприятно, а потом Стив начал слизывать с него эти капли, пожирать своим горячим сладким ртом шею и грудь, упоительно сладко терзать соски. Солдат тихо завыл и сам подтолкнул его за плечи вниз.

Это произошло именно так, как Солдат и мечтал: Стив трахнул его бутылкой в теплую раскрытую задницу, твердым жестким горлышком в мягкое и чувствительное. Чтобы не кричать в процессе Баки сосал его великолепный член, и Стив в ответ уверенно игрался с яичками и членом Баки.

Стив кончил, вжимая лицо Баки в свой пах, сурово трахая в горло, уже явно не контролируя свои желания и возможности, одновременно размашисто и пьяно вылизывая Баки мошонку и мокрую открытую дырку, когда выдергивал из нее бутылку, перед тем, как сунуть ее по-новой.

Баки кончил под ним так сокрушительно и мощно, что чуть не умер от удовольствия. Уже засыпая, он все продолжал чувствовать, как теперь уже член Стива все движется и движется внутри него, без сил ласкался к Стиву в ответ и утопал в счастье.

На следующий день был бой в аэропорту, бесславно закончившийся тем, что, потеряв весь свой отряд, они вдвоем отправились навстречу считай что верной погибели в Оймякон, где новый владелец красной книжки, наверняка уже успешно размораживал пятерых берсерков ГИДРЫ.

Солдат ни о чем не сожалел и совсем не боялся. Он был со Стивом. Он был его Баки. 

  


В Оймяконе он потерял руку и похерил Стиву, похоже, все сложившуюся у него в этом времени жизнь. Во всяком случае, работы его точно лишил.

Но, в конце концов, Стив не был бы тем самым непримиримым гордым безработным пролетарием из его самых старых воспоминаний, если бы не моргнув и глазом, не послал всю свою жизнь нахуй, как только от него потребовали бы поступиться его убеждениями и принципами. 

Поэтому глубоко внутри даже приятно было ощущать, что в этот раз Стив послал всех нахуй, когда у него потребовали отдать Солдата на расправу. Он не отдал.

И как и всегда, умудрился вдохновить своим примером других людей.

Даже мужчину-кота, еще недавно страстно мечтавшего порвать Солдата на куски голыми руками за преступления, которых он для разнообразия даже не совершал. 

Так или иначе, мужчина-кот оказался целым королем маленькой, но неприлично богатой страны в сердце Африки, предоставившей им убежище, защиту; криокамеру и обещание снять коды – для Солдата, и технику, шпионские данные и всяческое прикрытие – для капитана Роджерса.

– Капитан Африка? – пытаясь развеять явно охватившую Стива перед заморозкой Баки тоску, попробовал пошутить Солдат.

Стив только покачал головой.

– Нет. Я теперь сам по себе. Сам себе хозяин. Я больше не собираюсь принадлежать ни одной стране, – ответил он.

– Kochevnik, – мягко произнес Баки и погладил Стива по щеке оставшейся рукой. – Номад.

Стив отрывисто кивнул и поцеловал его пальцы.

Зимнему Солдату было не привыкать к криосну. Снаружи прошло время. Ваканда чуть не потеряла своего короля, мир то и дело сотрясали все новые и новые глобальные угрозы. Но маленькая веселая принцесса, взявшая над ним опеку, будто над больной бродячей собакой, четко соблюдала все условия договора. Спустя какое-то время его благополучно разморозили, научили полусотне слов на местном диалекте, элементарным правилам приличия и отправили на поправку в пустынную и совершенно дикую сельскую местность, где до сих пор универсальным орудием и оружием служила палка-копалка, а лучшим другом человека считалась коза.

Солдату выдали глинобитную хижину без двери, шерстяное одеяло для сна и шерстяное одеяло, чтобы прикрыть себя, и оставили его в компании местных коз и детей постигать свое я и наслаждаться близостью к природе и относительной свободой перемещений и распорядка дня.

Солдат не роптал. 

Если не считать бытовых трудностей, при любом раскладе неизбежных для человека с одной рукой в условиях без электричества и центрального водоснабжения, в остальном ему даже отчасти понравилось жить под протекторатом его Величества. Его никто не боялся, к нему никто не доматывался, от него ничего не ждали. О нем никто ничего не знал и не стремился узнать. Но и совсем в одиночестве благодаря детям, козам и веселой принцессе он себя не ощущал.

А еще у него был браслет из больших черных бусин, с помощью которого с ним иногда связывался мотавшийся по всем континентам со своими супертайными миссиями Номад Стив.

Немного запустивший себя, и от этого в глазах Солдата ставший красивым почти до одури.

Солдат слушал его хриплый низкий голос лежа в темноте под шерстяным одеялом, изнывая от желания подрочить, но не в силах убрать запястье с браслетом от губ.

– Я приеду, как только смогу, – обещал Стив, и Солдат стонал и просил:

– Да, пожалуйста, приезжай скорее.

Без Стива было одиноко в совсем другом плане. 

В чертовой вакандской глубинке не было бутылок вообще. Только чертовы кувшины с круглыми ручками на горловине, а на такое Солдат не был согласен вообще и в принципе. 

У него даже была мысль освоить гончарное дело и попытаться смастерить себе глиняный дилдо самостоятельно, но, по счастью, вопрос решился до того, как он опозорился, напросившись использовать гончарный круг в подобных целях.

Потому что Стив сдержал слово и все же прилетел. Почти две недели они не замечали ничего вокруг, ухнув друг в друга. Это был будто бы их медовый месяц: они трахались на поле и в озере, на колких одеялах и прямо на полу, в траве и на песке. Им было наплевать, кто их видит, и что о них думают. Они видели только друг друга и насмотреться не могли. 

– Ты прямо как с иконы, с картины, – жадно шептал Стив, выцеловывая Баки шею и убирая с нее волосы. – Я себя святотатцем чувствую. Черт, глаза болят, какой ты красивый. Ты мой личный святой. Ты мой Баки Вакандский. Дай мне причаститься твоим телом еще, любовь моя.

– Да, да, бери. Приходи – тебе ни в чем не будет отказа, только люби меня, – не задумываясь, что говорит, шептал Солдат, плавясь кожей и мышцами от каждой его ласки, упоительно пылая внутри, там где Стив наполнял его, как никто другой. – Я дам тебе убежище и дам утешение. Я утолю твои печали… мне, родной, мне ничего для тебя не жалко. Все мое твое. И весь я твой. Только твой.

Они горели друг другом, сплетаясь телами и бесконечно сшибаясь бедрами. Вылизывали и целовали друг друга, ласкали или трахались с отчаянной жадностью, будто у них было все время мира и беспощадная судьба не висела дамокловым мечом над их головами. 

После они лежали рядом, все липкие от потеков спермы, и уже немного замерзшие, но все еще слишком счастливые и расслабленные, чтобы что-то с этим делать.

– Я привез тебе кое-что, – многообещающе начал Стив. – Чтобы мы могли отпраздновать нашу встречу. И вообще все отпраздновать.... 

Вид пяти солидных бутылок разных видов вина из ЮАР, вызвал у Солдата такую бурю эмоций, что он не сразу нашелся, что сказать. Да в сущности, и не нашелся даже. 

Вкус и бутылки южно-африканских Шардоне и Шираз из «Ущелья торговцев» ему понравились. У них были длинные узкие горлышки с четко обозначенным переходом к широкой части, служившим ступором. 

«Великие ожидания», несмотря на претенциозное название, доставили меньше удовольствия. Само розовое вино показалось почти безвкусным, как слегка кисловатая вода, к тому же горлышко бутылки расширялось почти конусообразно, и Солдат самую малость труханул, чтобы Стив, заигравшись, случайно не втолкнул ее ему в живот до половины или еще похуже.

Впрочем, Стив, похоже, ощутил его страх и заранее показал, что держит горлышко бутылки в кольце из двух пальцев у основания, так что не даст проскользнуть глубже этого места. Солдат немного успокоился и благодарно целовал Стиву вторую руку, пока Стив трахал его и этой бутылкой.

Когда Номад Стив уехал, оставив Баки, разъебанного в хлам, с разбежавшимися козами и с пятью пустыми бутылками, то не успел тот даже задуматься о том, что теперь делать, как местные дети согнали обратно его тупых коз, женщины подоили их и принесли ему творожных лепешек и другой нехитрой крестьянской снеди. А помимо прочего большую корзинку с разной длины и ширины приспособлениями, вид и форма которых не оставляли вопросов. Оставив ее возле промятой лежанки, они улыбались и радостно кивали, а потом поощрительно гладили Солдата по руке и смеялись, пока он, красный от стыда словно рак, пытался вспомнить подходящие слова благодарности и не провалиться сквозь землю. 

Использовать большинство подарков он, впрочем, так и не рискнул. Они выглядели хоть и чистыми, но, похоже, сменившими уже десяток хозяев и хозяек, и даже при своей неспособности подхватить что либо половым путем, Солдат не был до конца уверен в том, что чувствует по этому поводу.

На его счастье среди игрушек отыскался и сравнительно небольшой глиняный дилдо, который он прокалил в костре перед использованием, и после часто сжимал в себе, общаясь со Стивом посредством браслета.

Стив прилетал еще несколько раз и, повеселившись над его ведром дилдаков, все-таки привез ему нормальный силиконовый вибратор с запасом батареек и смазкой. 

С ним они тоже поиграли в свое удовольствие, чередуя с бутылками пива и вина, в зависимости от того, что привозил ему на этот раз Стив. 

А потом в один прекрасный день приехал король-кот Т’Чалла, его слуги открыли перед Солдатом ящик, в котором оказалась новая афро-бионика и его относительно простая и счастливая жизнь в Африке подошла к концу.

Как, казалось бы, и вся его жизнь. 

Часть II

В этот раз Солдат умер быстро и безболезненно, почти не успев понять, что происходит.

Это было значительным прогрессом по сравнению с его прошлыми смертями: в ущелье, на лабораторном столе в процессе вскрытия и уже в камере ГИДРЫ, когда за мелкий бунт его забили прикладами и ногами.

Объективно, Солдат был за быстрый вариант.

Огорчало только, что все произошло на глазах у Стива. 

Вот этого Солдат точно не хотел.

Вернулся он так же легко и безболезненно, как и умер. Просто вдохнул, открыл глаза и попытался выплюнуть попавшую в рот траву. Поднял голову и посмотрел туда, где только что стоял растерянный Стив, но теперь были только трава и кусты.

Еще ничего не понимая, он услышал голос Сэма, ищущего Стива, Наташу и, внезапно, его тоже. То есть Баки.

Баки откликнулся и поднялся с земли.

Они нашли молча плачущую Ванду, неспособную сказать ни слова, а потом король-кот Т'Чалла, очень серьезный, но такой же растерянный, как и они, позвал их идти за ним. 

Вместе с несколькими сотнями воинов Ваканды они вышли из перелеска в поле, где их ждали непривычно бледная и взволнованная принцесса Шури, какой-то полный азиат в национальной одежде и совсем странный господин в развивающейся супергеройской накидке и с тонким, немного заносчивым лицом интеллектуала. Через минуту они были уже в столице Ваканды, где взяли с собой еще людей и похватали оружие и боеприпасы, а еще через минуту в нос шибануло запахами гари, мокрой грязи и озона. И они просто оказались среди перепаханных взрывами развалин, где над ними снова висел флот Таноса, а против них стояла армия Таноса. Но зато впереди маячила знакомая несгибаемая фигура, так что Солдат не удержался от короткой гордой ухмылки, потому что знал всего одного человека, который мог вот так стоять лицом к лицу с несметными ордами космических тварей, и не думая о том, чтобы отступить, даже если мгновение назад еще не ждал никакого подкрепления.

На сердце потеплело. 

И ужасно захотелось, господи, глянуть хоть в какую-нибудь лужу. Как-то привести себя в порядок, прежде чем Стив его увидит.

Но было не время и не место. Спустя пару мгновений все уже смешалось в полном хаосе ближнего боя. 

Самого нелепого и спонтанного из всех, в которых ему доводилось участвовать.

Солдат находил позиции, стрелял, не подпускал к себе, выискивал глазами Стива, старался не подпускать к нему, любовался, стрелял, убивал, ничему не удивлялся, и даже сам не заметил, как успел собрать волосы мальвинкой, чтобы не так лезли в глаза.

Когда все закончилось прощальным подвигом Старка, Солдат постарался скорее оказаться рядом со Стивом. 

Тот выглядел подавленным, разбитым и невероятно уставшим. Не сразу отреагировал на оклик, а потом, коротко кивнув Солдату, ушел вместе с женщиной Старка и полковником Роудсом, когда тело забрали с поля боя. 

Солдат послушно отступил, понимая весь драматизм момента, и что не место и не время радоваться встрече на глазах у жены и ближайших друзей покойного. Он долго бродил по перенесшему веерную бомбардировку берегу, частично осевшему и съехавшему в реку. Сначала просто смотрел, потом начал помогать искать и эвакуировать раненых. Потом – искать и убирать трупы.

Когда стемнело, его самого с воздуха нашел Сэм и увел в разбитый чуть дальше от места битвы спасательный лагерь, где уже работала походная кухня. Пока он ел, Сэм без своих обычных ужимок и подъебок, очень конкретно и по делу рассказал ему, что они в Штатах, на бывшей базе Мстителей. Что прошло пять лет с момента щелчка. Они все были мертвы, кроме Стива, Нат, Брюса и Тони, который за это время успел жениться и обзавестись ребенком. А вот теперь – умер. Как и Наташа.

– Ты говорил со Стивом? – спросил Солдат.

– Буквально парой слов обменялся. Он сейчас сам не свой. Хочешь, сходи к нему сам. Он в спальном бараке, в том, что за лазаретом. Поддержи его, как ты умеешь.

Солдат кивнул.

По правде говоря он ничего так не жаждал, как увидеть Стива чем скорее, тем лучше. Просто снова оказаться с ним рядом. Заглянуть ему в глаза, вдохнуть его запах. Подставить плечо, если нужно; прикрыть, если требуется; просто посидеть рядом с ним, слушая, как он дышит. Радуясь, что они оба все еще живы. 

Он отдаст дань памяти и благодарности Нат и Старку потом, но сейчас он хотел быть со Стивом.

Во временном спальном бараке оказалось множество символических комнаток на одну и две койки, разграниченных брезентовыми перегородками. Пока спасательная операция еще не завершилась, большинство из них пустовали, но он в любом случае без труда почти сразу же нашел спальню Стива. 

Тот стоял спиной к проходу над своим спальным местом в одной нижней майке и форменных брюках. Плечи странно незнакомо опущены, голова наклонена вперед, будто он рассматривал что-то у себя на ладони.

– Стив, – негромко окликнул его Баки. – Эй, ты как?

Стив дернулся, неловким движением сунул руку в карман штанов и всем телом повернулся к Баки.

– Привет, Бак. Я в порядке. Просто устал. Прости, устал очень сильно. Давай завтра поговорим.

Будто в подтверждение своих слов, Стив тяжело опустился на скрипнувшую под ним раскладушку. 

Баки посмотрел на его спутанные, подзапущенные волосы, на чисто выбритое лицо, обычно делавшее всех моложе, но у Стива будто подчеркнувшее все морщины, все складки, которых не было вроде бы еще этим утром, но, как оказалось, пять лет назад.

Стив сильно и резко сдал без него. Видеть это было так тяжело и так больно, что Баки не удержался, шагнул вперед. Неловко прокашлялся, привлекая внимание Стива…

– Если ты хочешь, я бы мог… – глухо начал он.

Мог бы встать сейчас перед тобой на колени, расстегнуть тебе штаны и взять в рот. Тебе не нужно было бы даже возбуждаться. Я просто подержал бы твой член в тепле, чтобы ты расслабился и уснул. Я помню, мы так делали в Бруклине. Ты позволял мне так себя успокоить, когда сильно переживал или был чем-то слишком расстроен, чтобы трахнуться. Я буду рад помочь тебе, буду счастлив.

– Я… я бы мог задернуть штору и… 

– Да, Бак. Конечно. Задерни ее с той стороны, чтоб я мог уже лечь, – благодарно ответил ему Стив, разуваясь. – Соседняя секция на двоих свободна. Можете занять ее с Сэмом. Рад, что вы вернулись ко мне.

Солдат на миг растерялся, но он был слишком хорошо натренирован: он отступил назад, потом еще и взялся рукой за штору.

– Спокойной ночи, Стив. Я тоже рад, что смог вернутся к тебе, – тихо сказал он, но Стив, казалось, уже не слушал его. – До завтра.

Уже позже, лежа под казенным одеялом на чистой простыне, наполовину во сне, Солдат неожиданно понял, что Стив спрятал в карман.

Компас с фотографией высокомерной темноволосой англичанки.

  


Англичанка. Солдат знал ее.

Агент союзников? Агент противника?

Глава шпионской организации ЩИТ.

Однажды она была его заданием.

Он помнил свой палец на курке и ее нарочито неизменно безупречные кудри в прицеле. И свою резкую беспричинную неприязнь к ней.

И все равно почему-то он промедлил с выстрелом.

Он упустил ее тогда. Она осталась жива.

Он был беспощадно и жестоко наказан.

Ее имя было Маргарет Картер.

  


Ни на следующий день и ни в какой другой день в течении этой недели у Стива не находится для него времени.

Солдат понимает. У Стива чудовищно много дел, его рвут на части, а силы его не бесконечны.

По счастью на стертой почти до основания бывшей базе Мстителей для него есть достаточно простой понятной работы, чтобы он целыми днями был занят сначала на разборе завалов и загрузке тяжелого габаритного мусора в присланные Старк-Индастриз грузовики, а потом в качестве разнорабочего на начавшейся тут же стройке. 

Это странное чувство, когда, с одной стороны, окружающие явно знают, кто он, но, с другой, всю кажутся слишком занятыми своими делами и проблемами после второго щелчка, чтобы беспокоится о каком-то там Зимнем Солдате. Людям банально не до того, когда буквально в каждой семье в целом мире есть проблемы актуальнее и важнее непосредственно для ее членов. 

Солдат не имеет ничего против.

Вот только у Стива тоже совершенно нет времени для него.

Когда Ванда приносит им с Сэмом официальные приглашения на прощание с Тони Старком, которые доставил курьер, это выглядит будто какая-то шутка. Солдат не уверен, что будет правильно ему появляться там. Он и не знал покойного. Всем, что их связывало, стали по факту кровь родителей Тони на руках Солдата и та яростная драка в ракетной шахте в Оймяконе. 

Да у Солдата даже костюма нет, чтобы прилично выглядеть на похоронах. 

Сэм и Ванда понимают, что он никуда не собирается ехать буквально в последний момент.

– Черт, мужик, ну ты что хочешь еще больше расстроить Стива в такой день? – спрашивает Сэм, и этот вопрос все решает. Солдат застегивает черную куртку под горло и едет, куда его везут. 

  


Прощание со Старком мало похоже на те похороны, которые помнит Солдат. Нет ни отпевания в церкви, ни кладбища. В дом Старка послушать его последнюю волю пускают буквально несколько человек, в то время как остальные, считая царицу Ваканды просто ожидают на улице. Хотя бы Стив в числе избранных. Стоит прямо рядом с вдовой и ребенком, будто ближайший оставшийся родственник. Выглядит совсем отстраненным, погруженным в свои мысли.

Далеким.

Недосягаемым.

Солдат держится в стороне рядом с Вандой и Сэмом. Мысленно он просит у Старка прощения, раз хоть как-то извиниться нормально при жизни ему так и не удалось. 

Затылком он чувствует взгляды бывшего директора ЩИТа Фьюри и генерального секретаря Совета безопасности генерала Росса. Будто три сверла, ввинчивающиеся ему в черепушку. 

Солдат стоит, опустив глаза, и только уверенная рука Сэма сзади на спине служит ему защитой.

Никакого застолья тоже нет. 

Все расходятся по своим машинам. 

У Солдата нет машины, его привез сюда Сэм. Но на парковке он находит Стива и окликает его.

Обернувшись, Стив хмурится, будто не сразу сообразив, кто это перед ним.

– Прости, если я не во время, – говорит Солдат. – Если ты сейчас на базу, может, подбросишь меня?

– А, Бак, это ты, – будто удивляется Стив. – Никак не привыкну видеть тебя с такими волосами. Ну, садись, раз пришел. 

Солдат забирается в машину и сбрасывает Сэму смс-ку, что приедет со Стивом. В ответ ему присылают поднятый кверху большой палец.

В машине они оба долго молчат.

– Я рад, что вы успели помириться с Тони, пока нас не было, – наконец говорит Солдат. – Мне много рассказали, каким потрясающим человеком… и героем он был. 

Стив тяжело вздыхает, не отрывая взгляд от дороги.

– Стив, дружище, выглядишь совершенно разбитым, – не выдерживает Солдат. – Тебе бы отдохнуть хотя бы несколько дней.

– Скоро отдохну, – тихо отвечает Стив и поджимает губы, глядя на дорогу перед собой, как на врага. – Платформа Беннера уже почти что готова. Верну молот и камни – и все. 

Солдат не может поверить, что слышит это.

– Я устал, Баки. Я ухожу в отставку. Я слишком устал за эти годы. 

– Господи, Стив. Что тут с тобой было? – Баки едва узнает его.

Стив только качает головой вместо ответа, и внутри будто тянет знакомым холодным сквозняком.

– Ты мой самый давний друг, Баки, – продолжает Стив. – Я только тебе могу об этом сказать. Я не хочу больше быть Капитаном Америкой. Сэм вполне достоин этого звания. Ты ведь поможешь ему?

Баки не знает, что и ответить. Ему кажется, что все это сон, он не понимает, что происходит. Стив бросает на него быстрый и колкий взгляд.

– Не обижайся, что решил передать это бремя не тебе. Поверь мне, тебе это совершенно не нужно. 

– Я и не просил, – только тихо отвечает Баки.

– Хорошо. Я был уверен, что ты поймешь, – отвечает Стив и добивает ужасным: – Вы двое мои самые близкие друзья. Вы справитесь без меня.

Баки бестолково кивает, смотрит на руки Стива на руле и не узнает их. Он ничего не может сказать.

– Я что не заслужил немного пожить для себя? – кажется, начиная заводиться, тихо рычит Стив. – Я потерял двух лучших друзей, чтобы вас вернуть. Я имею право пожить для себя. Да или нет?

– Да, конечно, да, Стив, – послушно отзывается Солдат и, отвернувшись, смотрит в окно: – Спасибо, что поделился со мной. 

– К тому же ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как я вернусь, – смягчается Стив. – Я сказал, что вернусь, значит. вернусь. Но, пока я буду там, мне будет приятно знать, что ты рад за меня.

– Я рад за тебя, – автоматически повторяет Баки. 

  


Когда Стив обнимает его возле платформы, Баки кажется, что он сейчас просто развалится на куски. 

От застывшей улыбки ноет нижняя челюсть, но откуда-то из невозможно далекого прошлого он четко помнит, что на людях очень важно держать лицо. 

Он не уверен, будет ли этот внезапно ставший таким чужим и незнакомым Стив Роджерс вспоминать его, но все же хочет, чтобы тот запомнил, что Баки улыбался ему на прощанье. 

Когда он видит старика на скамейке у озера, он сначала не верит своим глазам. А потом усмехается и зовет Сэма. Это его звездный час. Его миг славы.

К сожалению, у Солдата слишком хороший слух, чтобы не слышать, как Сэм спрашивает у Стива про обручальное кольцо.

– Нет, не скажу, – усмехается в ответ Стив, но Солдат и так знает, кто это. Женщина из компаса. Пегги Картер.

Солдат делает шаг назад. Потом еще и еще один. 

Ему очень стыдно сбегать так, но изображать искреннюю радость за Стива у него просто нет сил.

Он только надеется, что, может, они и не вспомнят о нем, если он уйдет достаточно тихо.

  


Сэм звонит ему несколько раз после этого, но Солдат боится брать трубку.

Он и так знает, что эгоист и думает только о себе. Эгоисту можно щадить себя и не хотеть слушать, что он разочаровал и Сэма тоже.

Потом Сэм сбрасывает ему смс-ку, что если Баки столкнется с трудностями, то всегда может обратиться к нему за помощью. 

И еще одну.

«Просто не сливайся, чувак».

Солдат не сливается. Он уже был один. Смог тогда, сможет еще раз.

Он находит себе работу по вывозу мусора. Снимает комнату недалеко от конторы. И старается ни о чем не думать. Ничего не хотеть. Не винить себя. Не винить других. Просто жить.

Он вполне справляется.

Он справляется настолько хорошо, что даже звонит Сэму и рассказывает ему, как он устроился и что у него все в порядке, и почти млеет от того, что Сэм хвалит его за успехи. 

Уже в самом конце разговора, все же не удержавшись, спрашивает о Стиве и узнает, что несмотря на бодрое настроение и хорошее здоровье, тот живет в доме престарелых, выглядит вполне довольным и уже дважды за прошедший месяц спрашивал о нем. 

– Передашь что-нибудь? – осторожно спрашивает Сэм. – Или, может быть, сам его навестишь.

– Я постараюсь, – отвечает Солдат. 

Он не Стив, ему можно врать. 

На самом деле, Солдат много думает о том, что надо увидеться со Стивом. О том, сколько тот сделал для Солдата. И как плохо и подло быть таким неблагодарным… Но стоит ему представить их встречу, и Солдат сразу же вспоминает, каким пустым был взгляд Стива в машине. Как в тот момент, когда он потянулся к Стиву в ночь после битвы, то будто ощутил холодную стену между ними. 

  


Три пистолета, нацеленные прямо в лицо – это похоже на то, чтобы с головой окунуться в прошлое. 

– Как ты нас нашел? – хрипит Рамлоу, и голос его звучит таким же корявым и потрепанным, каким выглядит его криво заросшее ожоговыми рубцами лицо. Так странно видеть его в темно-синей заношенной футболке с поистрепавшимся от времени принтом щита Капитана Америки. – Солдат. Как ты, блядь, вообще вычислил, что мы живы?

– Я пришел за услугой, – тихо произносит Солдат и запоздало вспоминает, что в знак добрых намерений надо поднять руки ладонями кверху. 

– За услугой? А ты не офигел, Белоснежка? С какой нам радости тебе помогать? – Рамлоу легко переходит из одного режима агрессии в другой, но теперь он явно чувствует себя более уверенно и убирает пистолет за ремень брюк. Роллинз рядом с ним продолжает целится в Солдата с обеих рук. 

– Рамлоу, ты много раз говорил, – монотонным голосом начинает Солдат и смотрит прямо в неизменно яростно-живые глаза: – как тебя бесят мои патлы. И что ты б меня обрил, если б мог. – Солдат переступает с ноги на ногу и прямо просит: – Ты не мог бы сделать это? Пожалуйста.

Рамлоу недоверчиво усмехается, они с Джеком быстро переглядываются, и, когда Рамлоу снова смотрит на него после этого, его улыбка выглядит так, будто Солдат бежал, чтобы напасть на него, но по дороге навернулся и сломал себе ноги. 

Взгляд у него жестокий и многообещающий. 

– Просишь помощи, значит? – усмехается он и, шагнув ближе, смотрит прямо в лицо и приказывает: – На колени. 

Солдат подчиняется без колебаний. 

– Джек, принеси из ванной машинку, – слышит он у себя над головой. 

Рамлоу яростный, самоуверенный и беспощадный. У Солдата голова идет кругом от того, насколько же он рад, что тот выжил. 

Знакомый гул и вибрация электроприбора у самого виска на миг заставляют его вздрогнуть, испуганно отпрянуть, но увесистый подзатыльник и цепкие пальцы в волосах быстро напоминают ему, что здесь с ним никто церемониться не будет.

И разве не за этим он к ним пришел?

– Ровно сиди, сучка. Ты с чего вдруг пугливый такой стал? – смеется Рамлоу, прижимает машинку к его затылку и уверенно ведет полосу наверх. – Избаловался совсем без нас? Все тебе там сопли день и ночь подтирали?

Солдат знает, что Рамлоу не ждет его ответов. Машинка жужжит уже у виска. Рамлоу ходит вокруг него, будто примеряясь. 

– Совсем неженкой сделался, принцесса? Ну, не дрищи ты так, смотреть мерзко. Я тебе сейчас помогу.

Когда его толкают лицом прямо в ширинку Рамлоу, Солдат спокоен и почти рад, что все идет так, как он и предполагал. От командира даже пахнет знакомо. 

– И что ты заснул? Расстегивай, – посмеивается Брок и зовет: – Джек, убери уже стволы и иди к нам. Он сегодня ласковый котик, ему трахаться надо. Так ведь, сучка? – Брок заставляет его смотреть себе в лицо снизу вверх, пока Солдат на ощупь расстегивает ему штаны. – Его Кэп бортанул. Он теперь как шавка ничейная. Так, Солдат? Все равно с кем, лишь бы вдули?

Жесткие ладони Роллинза фиксируют его голову с двух сторон, Рамлоу толкается полувозбужденным членом Солдату в рот и продолжает выбривать ему макушку. 

– Сучка. Сууучка дешевая, – тянет над ним Рамлоу, его член стремительно крепнет во рту у Солдата, начинает упирается в заднюю стенку. Солдат давится попервой, но Роллинз держит его умело и крепко, так что Рамлоу размашисто ебет его в рот, вминая лицо Солдата себе в пах, зажимает пальцами нос и так держит. Потом резко отталкивает его от себя, и они меняются с Роллинзом. 

В голове у Солдата звонко и очень спокойно, слова Рамлоу почти не задевают его. Он лишь тело, которое хочет секса и которое этот секс получит. Физически он сильнее их обоих и у них нет над ним абсолютно никакой власти, кроме наглости Рамлоу и желания самого Солдата позволить им унизить себя. Всем троим это прекрасно известно.

Он сосет то одному, то другому, безмолвно снося затрещины и оплеухи. Потом они оказываются на кровати, и Солдат уже лежит поперек нее, совсем голый, с раздвинутыми ногами и бесстыдно заинтересованным членом. Рамлоу стаскивает через голову майку и выступает из штанов, в то время как Роллинз бросает ему смазку и, подтянув Солдата так, чтобы его голова свешивалась с края, снова толкается ему в рот. Солдат задыхается, в его голове нет ни одной мысли, руки бессмысленно скребут простынь. Под веками темнота, мир состоит только из осязательных впечатлений. Толстого ствола Роллинза, ритмично таранящего горло; внезапного ощущения плевка Рамлоу, прицельно попавшего на ждущую дырку; того, как они вдвоем задирают Солдату лодыжки чуть не до ушей, и член Рамлоу настойчиво давит на его дырку.

– Не зажимайся ты, блядина тупая, – рычит Рамлоу и толкается сильно и зло.

Солдат сдается. В конце концов на это он и рассчитывал, когда просил обрить ему волосы. 

_В Ваканде Стив шутливо плел ему смешные косички и говорил, что Баки невозможно красивый с такой прической._

_После второго щелчка Стив на миг не узнал его с длинными волосами._

Солдат стонет от яростных рывков внутри, не хочет ни о чем думать и сосет, как в последний раз. 

В таком резком и быстром темпе, в каком ебет его Рамлоу, сложно долго трахаться мужчине даже куда моложе и без рубцов на полтела, поэтому Рамлоу и Роллинз регулярно меняются, вертя Солдата по кровати. Свешивая его через край, переворачивая то на живот, то на бок. Ставят его на четыре кости, кусают, хлещут по ягодицам и по бедрам, вдавливают кулаки между лопаток, когда ебут сзади. Треплют, как голодные псы, ненасытно и яростно, сменяя и понимая друг друга почти без слов, как когда-то Стив и Баки понимали друг друга. 

И то и дело зло коротко жадно целуются и трогают друг друга. 

Еще и получаса не прошло, а у Солдата уже внутри все горит, и яйца поджимаются и ноют от желания кончить безо всяких нежностей. 

Когда Рамлоу усаживает его на себя верхом и ловит в захват шею, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, Солдат разом понимает, что будет дальше. В ухмылке Рамлоу он видит вызов. Он видит, как тот ждет, что Солдат воспротивиться, захочет соскочить и тогда они заставят его принять их обоих силой.

Солдат не хочет бороться. 

Роллинз напирает и продавливается ему внутрь рядом с Рамлоу. Это тяжело, это больно. Солдат дышит ртом, сквозь крепко сжатые зубы и зажмуривает глаза. Он не сразу соображает, что происходит, когда чувствует, что Рамлоу одобрительно гладит его по выбритому почти под ноль затылку. 

Жест неожиданно ласковый, почти нежный, от него сразу становится легче. Но вслух Рамлоу говорит:

– Покричи для нас, сучка Кэпа!

Роллинз сзади только хмыкает и начинает трахать быстро, размашисто и грубо, и Рамлоу снизу тоже берет яростный темп. 

Солдат хрипит и стонет, забыв обо всем. Это именно то, зачем он пришел. Передозировка боли и унижения в сексе, жестокость и злость, сжигающие все мысли дотла. Позволяющие забыться.

Роллинз кончает, вынимая и загоняя снова с размаху, а потом Рамлоу опрокидывает Солдата на спину, прижимает собой и долбится в раскрытую мокрую задницу уже совершенно исступленно, пока не срывается тоже. 

Пару минут они тяжело дышат, уткнувшись друг в друга, не в силах сказать ни слова. 

– Эй, двигайте жопы, – Роллинз толкает Рамлоу в плечо и тоже забрается к ним на кровать, усевшись в изголовье, и неожиданно удобно устроив Солдата между ними, затылком у себя на плече. – Горячо получилось. Черт, надо было снять домашнее порно. 

– «Когда стрижка пошла не так», – ворчит с другой стороны Рамлоу, и Солдат сам удивляется, вдруг услышав свой короткий смешок. В ответ Рамлоу одобрительно шлепает его по бедру и трется ногой о ногу. – Курить хочу, силы нет, – лениво стонет он и косится на Роллинза. 

– Хочешь курить – найди сигареты, – невозмутимо отвечает тот. – И раз уже все равно встанешь, принеси холодного пивка. 

Желание душной темной волной прокатывается по всему гудящему от яростного секса телу Солдата, умоляюще ноют яйца, напоминая, что сам он так и не кончил. Солдат поворачивается, приобнимая Роллинза, скользит языком ему по шее вверх, трется открытым ртом о подбородок, а пахом – о сильное бедро. 

– Тоже пива хочешь? – одобрительно спрашивает у него Роллинз. – Ну, можно считать, ты заработал.

Сердце Солдата неистово тороптся в груди, в животе все сжимается. Ничего не соображая он тянется к Роллинзу за поцелуем, уже готовый попросить о том, чтобы они трахнули его еще и бутылками. 

И неожиданно Роллинз ему отвечает, целуя уверенно и нежно, властно удерживая рукой за затылок так, что Солдата совсем ведет.

– Эй, голубки, вы там в девчонок не заигрались? – звучит сзади деланно возмущенный голос Рамлоу, а потом спину Солдата обжигает холодом. 

– Брок, иди на хрен, пидор, – возмущается Роллинз, перехватывая вторую банку пива, прежде чем ему прилетает в ухо. 

– Значит, ты тут с этим рот в рот лизался, и я после этого пидор? – Рамлоу усаживается на кровать с оставшимся пивом в руке. Несколько секунд они с Роллинзом сверлят друг друга глазами с взаимной жаркой яростной жадностью во взгляде, а потом Рамлоу вдруг будто вспоминает про затихшего между ними Солдата. – Эй, чего молчишь? Скучаешь по Кэпу? – вдруг спрашивает он с отчетливым презрением в голосе и прижимает холодную банку прямо к члену Солдата. 

От внезапной неожиданной боли тот только растерянно дергается и застывает, будто парализованный. В один миг он понял, как это будет. 

Они пили баночное пиво. 

Солдата буквально выгнуло от предвкушения мучительной агонии в раздираемой заднице. Испуганное тело и дурная голова поспешно дорисовали мысленный образ ощущением того, как он панически стискивает банку внутри, сминает ее мышцами, и эти двое, бранясь друг с другом, начинают выдирать ее изнутри, кромсая ему кишечник острыми алюминиевыми краями. Как они будут ругаться из-за того, что его теперь надо везти в скорую, чтобы ему там жопу зашили, и не легче ли найти кого-то из уцелевших техников ГИДРЫ, которые точно знали, что делать с тупой жадной сукой.

Солдат шарахнулся из кровати и схватил с пола свои смятые джинсы, с немым гневом глядя на них. 

– Солдат, не бесоебь, – попытался одернуть его Рамлоу.

– Я больше не приду, – просто ответил ему Солдат. – Это была ошибка. Я понял. 

– Да не смеши. Захочешь трахаться – прискачешь, как миленький, – фыркнул Рамлоу и открыл свое пиво. 

Роллинз покачал головой, но последовал его примеру. 

Солдат торопливо оделся, обулся и навсегда закрыл за собой эту дверь. 

Прохромав четыре квартала, он позволил себе минутную передышку, и только теперь почувствовал, как мерзнет у него голова. Солдат пригладил оставшийся едва ощутимый ежик руками и с трудом заставил себя разжать пальцы.

Ему было холодно, больно и мерзко от себя самого.

Он лепил ошибку на ошибку и не понимал, как сделать, чтобы исправить хоть что-то. 

  


На самом деле Солдат все же съездил в тот дом престарелых, где жил теперь Стив.

Несколько дней Солдат следил на расстоянии, когда Стив гулял, и через окна, когда тот был в здании. 

И все не решался подойти и поговорить с ним.

Солдат сидел в сплетении ветвей и, как дурачок, кусал себе губы. Его терзала изнутри необходимость, острое желание покаяться Стиву в том, что он сделал. И одновременно было страшно признаться, и еще страшнее думать о том, что Стив может остаться безразличным к случившемуся. Потому что сколько он ни смотрел, он все меньше узнавал в этом сухощавом старике того Стива, которого помнил. 

Наконец, Солдат решился и однажды подстерег его рано утром в парке, где тот занимался скандинавской ходьбой.

Спрыгнул перед ним на дорожку и виновато склонил голову.

– Привет,— сказал он. – Вот. Я, наконец, приехал.

Выцветшие от возраста, безупречно голубые без капли серого или зеленого, чужие глаза озадаченно смерили его с головы до ног.

– Рад за вас, молодой человек, – сдержанно улыбнулся Стив, – но, боюсь, вы не совсем по адресу. Это дом престарелых. Но если вы обратитесь в административный корпус, уверен там вам окажут всю необходимую поддержку и подскажут, куда можно обратиться за помощью.

– Я не за этим пришел, – растерялся Солдат.

– Если вы приехали к своему пожилому родственнику, вам лучше помогут найти его на стойке регистрации, – явно окончательно потеряв к нему всякий интерес, Стив посмотрел мимо него на дорожку. – А сейчас прошу меня извинить, мне нужно продолжить пробежку… прогулку.

Солдат повернулся и бросился бежать.

  


– Сэм, привет. Можешь увидеться со мной? Ты говорил…

– Конечно, чувак. Только, черт, я сейчас в Вашингтоне. 

– Ничего, я приеду.

– Я сброшу тебе адрес, – не выспрашивая ничего, просто сказал Сэм.

У Солдата было не так много денег, поэтому часть пути он проехал на автобусах, а часть просто прошел пешком, стараясь не срываться на бег.

Не думать, не думать ни о чем.

Когда он добрался до дома Сэма, была уже глубокая ночь, но за окном на первом этаже мерцали синеватые отсветы от включенного экрана телевизора.

Солдат постучал и понял, что входная дверь открыта. Сэм явно ждал его. 

В груди невольно стало теплее.

Солдат толкнул дверь, вошел и направился на звук бубнящего телевизора. Дом у Сэма был не такой уж и большой, и Солдат увидел его практически сразу.

Сэм спал, сидя на диване в своей скромной гостиной. Вероятно, не хотел ложиться, зная, что Баки едет к нему. На журальном столике стояла начатая бутылка пива. Еще одну – пустую – Солдат заметил на полу возле ножки дивана.

Не считая телевизора вокруг было так тихо. И мирно. И уютно, даже не взирая на то, что в полутьме Солдат лишь смутно различал детали простой и практичной обстановки. Сэм крепко спал в своем доме с открытой дверью. И не боялся.

Сэм был хорошим. Смелым и добрым. 

– Сэм! – негромко позвал он, но тот даже не проснулся.

Солдат бесшумно приблизился, переставил журнальный столик в сторону и сел прямо на пол у его ног. Тихо втянул ноздрями запах, посмотрел снизу вверх.

Сэм был его товарищем. Сэм разрешил ему прийти в свой дом. Сэм его ждал.

Солдат слушал, как он дышит во сне, и с каждой минутой на душе становилось капельку легче, будто потихоньку отпускал стиснувший что-то глубоко внутри болезненный спазм. 

Горло вдруг стиснуло он душной смеси благодарности и надежды, Солдат подвинулся еще чуть ближе. И прижался лицом к внутренней стороне бедра Сэма, потерся сначала легко, а потом все сильнее вдавливаясь лбом и переносицей от колена до паха и обратно.

Сэм дернулся и проснулся. 

– Черт! – вскрикнул он и шарахнулся так резко, что сдвинул диван. – Баки, ты что делаешь?

– Я пришел к тебе, – тихо ответил Солдат и, немного сместившись, прижался лбом к другому колену Сэма, впрочем уже чувствуя, как тот напрягся от его прикосновений. – Я так благодарен тебе… Я умею быть очень благодарным, поверь, ты не пожалеешь. – Солдат понял, что звучит жалко, но все же не удержался. – У меня больше никого нет. Не прогоняй меня.

– Баки, – Сэм так выразительно вздохнул, что мог уже больше ничего не говорить. Но тем не менее он подался вперед, сжал плечи Солдата руками и мягким нажимом поднял его с колен, а когда тот никак не отреагировал на безмолвное предложение сесть на диван, сам поднялся и встал с ним лицом к лицу. Сэм смотрел ему в глаза и не улыбался, отчего выглядел пугающе серьезным и грустным. Смотрел так, будто бы обо всем знал.

– Баки, – снова начал он и крепко сжал живую руку Солдата. – Мужик, послушай, я очень люблю тебя. Но не так, понимаешь?

Солдат сглотнул. Да, он понимал. Ему не было даже обидно, потому что на что-то такое большое, как любовь, он и не рассчитывал. Но все тепло внутри так внезапно исчезло, что от этого стало почти больно. И захотелось огрызнуться, ударить, причинить боль в ответ.

– Понимаю, – тихо сказал он. – Так ты любишь Стива.

Но Сэм только мягко помотал головой и очень печально улыбнулся в ответ.

– Нет, Баки. Так его любишь ты.

И это была правда. Простая и безнадежная. Потому что Стиву он больше не был нужен.

Стало окончательно тяжело дышать. Захотелось на воздух. Наружу. Уйти. Скорее.

– Послушай, пойдем со мной завтра в центр ветеранов. Там занимаются немного другими вопросами, но я думаю, просто выговориться хорошему психологу тебе тоже не помешает. Обещаю, что найду тебе лучшего из наших специалистов. А потом, если захочешь, сможешь остаться и помогать другим. Меня в свое время это просто спасло, возможность помогать другим, не думать все время о… Я имею в виду, когда я вернулся… один. Можешь пожить у меня. Будем смотреть дурацкие телешоу по вечерам. Баки, ты слушаешь меня? Баки? Ты меня понимаешь? 

Солдат слушал. Солдат понимал.

Солдат был благодарен. 

Просто он не мог.

Он больше не мог.

– Сэм… – едва узнавая свой голос, глухо просипел он. – Сэм, спасибо.

А потом развернулся и снова сбежал.

  


Еще не успело рассвести, когда он добрался до дома, куда ноги принесли его сами.

Коттеджа Александра Пирса среди нескольких акров частной земли в предместье Вашингтона. 

И будь тому виной разоблачение тайной жизни бывшего Госсекретаря или какие-то иные причины, но, так или иначе, родственники покойного не рвались заселяться туда, да и продать его, видимо, не сумели.

Дом Пирса встретил Солдата точно таким же, каким он был почти уже десять лет назад, когда тот последний раз переступал его порог.

Разве что электричество было отключено и всюду лежал толстый слой пыли.

Как блудный пес Солдат бесцельно ходил из комнаты в комнату, прижимался к стенам, заглядывал в ящики шкафов, столов и комодов. Трогал все то, чего раньше не посмел бы (да и не подумал) коснуться. Вещи Пирса пахли уже только пылью и душной затхлостью. Дом выглядел и ощущался таким же пустым и заброшенным, каким ощущал себя Солдат.

С первыми лучами солнца он забился под кровать Пирса, свернулся клубочком и забылся тяжелым бессмысленным сном.

Выбрался оттуда он лишь следующим вечером. Тело ощущалось деревянным и неуклюжим, будто бы заржавевшим. Ужасно хотелось пить, а есть совсем не хотелось.

Солдат снова обошел весь дом, но на этот раз уже с четкой и ясной целью. В спальню он не вернулся. Но зато спустился на подвальный этаж, где в доме Пирса располагалась вторая – малая, нижняя – гостиная.

В обеих руках Солдат нес по несколько подарочных коробок с дорогими коньяками Пирса в их странных вычурных и диких бутылках. Солдат растопил камин, побросав в него деревянные ящички от бутылок и какие-то резные фигурки, служившие для украшения обстановки. 

Потом разделся догола и встал на колени перед креслом, в котором обычно сидел Пирс. 

– Я вернулся, сэр, – просто сказал он. – Я знаю, что очень виноват. Я так сожалею, сэр. Я готов понести наказание.

Давать пощечины самому себе было странно и неправильно, и Солдат бил сильнее и злее, чем ударил бы Александр Пирс, но ему было так нужно это сейчас, что он просто не знал, что еще сделать.

Он представлял себе прохладные, всегда приятно пахнущие руки Александра Пирса, его внимательный пристальный взгляд. Его улыбку и силуэт его тела в кресле. И чем сильнее он бил себя, тем легче становилось представить, что пусть он делает это сам, но делает по приказу Пирса.

Солдат вскрыл первую бутылку. 

Пирс никогда не давал ему пить из бокалов или стаканов, но с удовольствием поил его прямо из горлышка бутылки, без сожаления расходуя на него дорогой элитный алкоголь ради жалких получаса легкого дурмана – максимального опьянения, которого удавалось добиться с Солдатом.

Солдат лакал алкоголь из горла, высоко запрокинув голову и жадно глотая. Терся лицом о выпуклые рельефы на поверхности бутылки, о подлокотники и сиденье кресла. 

Мысли путались и мешались у него в голове.

Пирс никогда не наказывал его сексом. Пирс его сексом поощрял. Пирс поил его только если был доволен. Пирс хвалил его, когда смотрел, как Солдат трахает себя бутылками. Никогда не принуждал принимать внутрь больше, чем Солдат мог, но если тому удавалось поразить его, разрешал прямо с бутылкой внутри целовать себе руки. Или однажды – слизывать, нежно обсасывать коньяк со своего члена.

В одиночестве в пустом доме Солдат трахал себя и обливался алкоголем, хлестал себя по лицу и сосал, захлебываясь тоской и собственной никому ненужностью.

– Саша, – наконец прошептал он в пьяном полубреду, сумев протолкнуть себе внутрь особо неприятную угловатую и широкую бутылку, и обнимая подлокотник кресла. – Саша, мне так плохо. Так плохо, Саша. Даже ты меня бросил.

  


На третий или четвертый день своих пьяных отвратительных одиноких оргий Солдат вынырнул из полудремы из-за звонка телефона.

Пока он искал мобильный в своих вещах, звонок прекратился, но следом сразу пикнул сигнал смс-ки.

«Стив умер. Похороны Грин-Вуд. 30 октября. В 2 часа».

  


Солдат вернулся в Нью-Йорк поездом. В своей маленькой квартирке он тщательно вымылся, убедился, что все синяки успели полностью сойти за время поездки. Попытался как-то причесать начавшие отрастать непривычно колючие волосы. 

Потом одел те же черные джинсы и узкую куртку, в которых был на похоронах Старка, и пошел на кладбище.

У него прекрасно получалось не думать о том, что это он виноват в том, что даже не попрощался по-человечески со Стивом, даже не попытался поговорить с ним. Не винить себя за то, что пока он предавался саморазрушению и жалости к себе, его любимый человек дожил последние дни в одиночестве, а он даже не попытался.

Солдат следил за дыханием, считал все, что видел. И не думал. Не думал. Просто не думал.

На кладбище собралось довольно много желающих проститься. Хотя и намного меньше, чем Стив заслуживал в мире, для которого он столько сделал. А впрочем, Стив заслуживал Арлингтона куда больше, чем изрядная часть похороненных там президентов и генералов, но его хоронили в Грин-Вуде, так что Солдат предпочел не думать и об этом тоже. 

Пробираясь через толпу скорбящих краем уха он услышал, что Стив до последнего был бодр, общителен и здоров. Помогал людям и проповедовал гражданскую ответственность и идеалы свободы и независимости, как единственно верного пути, продемонстрированного миру Соединенными Штатами. 

Солдату стало душно, и он выбрался из толпы. Замер в отдалении у какого-то дерева на возвышении.

Десятки незнакомых людей: политиков и военных один за другим брали микрофон и говорили о колоссальном вкладе Стива в историю человечества, о его подвигах и бесконечной любви к своей родине, и о том, какую партию на предстоящих выборах он бы наверняка поддержал. Единственными знакомыми лицами среди выступавших, оказались полковник Роудс и Шерон Картер. Но все, что сказали о Стиве они, прозвучало так же странно и незнакомо, как и речи других людей: исключительный патриот, пример всем вокруг, образцовый военный, гражданин и семьянин.

Когда могилу уже начали засыпать Солдат заметил рыжие волосы Ванды и фигуру Сэма, но у него не было сил подойти к ним.

Он одновременно чувствовал себя совершенно чужим здесь и целиком и полностью виноватым во всем, что случилось. 

Не издав ни одного звука, он осел к корням дерева и, сжав голову руками, тихо застонал.

– Понимаю тебя, приятель, – прозвучал рядом полный отвращения голос. – Феноменально фальшивый фарс. Пусть он и был для них только куклой для пропаганды и козлом отпущения, Капитан Америка все же заслужил большего уважения, чем весь этот предвыборный балаган. 

Будто заржавевший старый доспех Солдат чуть не со скрипом повернул лицо в сторону говорившего. 

Малорослый молодой мужчина стоял по другую сторону дерева и смотрел на похороны с холодным неодобрением и ровным спокойным гневом. Одет он был бедно, но чисто, и при этом будто бы в одежду с чужого плеча и на несколько размеров больше, чем ему было нужно. Он был строгим, худым и невозможно носатым. 

Солдат глаз не мог отвести от него. 

Смотрел и боялся дышать.

Он не мог поверить тому, что видел. 

Как Солдат он никогда не встречал этого человека раньше. Но он знал его из памяти Баки.

Рядом с ним похороны Капитана Америки наблюдал Стив Роджерс.

– Стив! – Солдат потянулся к нему, вскочил на ноги и схватил за плечи, не обращая внимания на то, как недовольно тот нахмурился. – Стив, ты разве не узнаешь меня, это же я – Баки!

– Какой еще, к черту, Баки? – фыркнул Стив.

И Солдат в голос расхохотался прямо на кладбище.

Часть III

Стив не пытался отрицать того, что он Стив Роджерс. Однако, утверждал, что это было просто случайное имя, ничем не хуже других вроде Эда или Алекса (Солдата передернуло), и что он выбрал его не задумываясь, когда потребовалось сообщить свои данные в ночлежке для бездомных.

Сообщив это, Стив посмотрел на него с вызовом, будто намекая, что вот прямо на этом моменте Баки может при желании с чистой совестью отвалить и считать их знакомство законченным.

Баки же прыгать и скакать хотелось от одного звука его голоса. Он смотрел и наглядеться не мог на каждую сердитую складочку на лбу и возле рта Стива.

– Отлично, можешь жить у меня, – радостно предложил он. – Совсем как раньше…

Солдат не особо об этом помнил, но Стив рассказывал ему в Ваканде, что когда-то у них так было.

– Я не собираюсь жить с тем, кого я не знаю, – сухо ответил Стив.

Баки вытащил ключи из кармана и протянул ему.

– Других нет. Оплата внесена до конца месяца, – заверил он. – Считай, квартира твоя на это время. Я там не появлюсь, если не разрешишь. А потом внесу плату дальше.

– А где ты будешь жить? – скептически хмыкнул Стив.

– Не волнуйся, найду что-нибудь, – Солдата действительно совершенно не волновали подобные мелочи. Теперь, когда у него снова был Стив.

– Не надо. Я ни в чем не нуждаюсь, – Стив отодвинул его руку с протянутыми ключами, потом потер шею до боли знакомым жестом и сказал: – Спасибо. Я верю в твои добрые намерения, но ты явно обознался, Баки. Я не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь. Спасибо, но я справлюсь сам.

– Верю. Только ты не обязан делать это один.

Они побрели вместе по кладбищу.

– Значит, ты пришел не на свои похороны? – удивился Солдат, заметив, что Стив внимательно читает имена на могилах. Тот только поморщился.

– Я так провожу свой досуг, – проворчал он. – Брожу по кладбищам и ищу своих родных и свое имя. Что-то, что поможет мне вспомнить.

Солдат погрустнел.

– Ее могила не сохранилась. Ты мне сам сказал. Сары. Твоей мамы. Да и была она, вроде бы, на другом кладбище. – Он этого не помнил. – У меня у самого амнезия, – признал он.

– После щелчка? – сразу оживился, даже потянулся к нему Стив.

\- Нет, после… по другой причине, - ответил Солдат. - Щелчок я и не заметил. Исчез-возник. Быстро и не больно. Будто моргнул.

– А, – явно разочаровано протянул Стив и пояснил: – А я просто возник. Как из ниоткуда. Без памяти и без документов. Такой, как ты видишь.

Баки, не удержавшись, поймал его за руку и заглянул в глаза.

– Спасибо, спасибо за то, что ты возник. За то, что вернулся. Ко мне.

– Ты псих? – тревожно предположил Стив. 

– Многие считают, что да, – Солдат снова счастливо засмеялся. – Но ты же сам сказал, что ничего не помнишь. Так почему ты не хочешь поверить мне, когда я говорю, что ты – мой лучший друг, мой самый дорогой человек, ты – герой?

– Потому что это звучит слишком здорово, чтобы быть правдой, – нахохлившись, как мокрая птица, проворчал Стив и зябко поежился. Потом поджали губы и посмотрел на Баки. – Слушай, я сочувствую твоей потере, правда. Но если ты хочешь убедить меня, что я – Капитан Америка, ты обратился не по адресу. – Стив резко отрицательно помотал головой.

– Я не собираюсь убеждать тебя, что ты Капитан Америка, – мягко заметил Зимний Солдат.

– Ну, ты сказал «на свои похороны». И звали его точно так же, – пожал плечами Стив. – К тому же, ты ведь тот самый Зимний Солдат, из-за которого он несколько лет провел в бегах?

– Да, – дрогнувшим голосом ответил Солдат и сглотнул. У него внезапно перехватило дыхание. Стив никогда не называл его «Зимний Солдат». Стив всегда обращался только к своему Баки внутри него, решительно отсекая Солдата. А этот – тощий и бездомный, будто вынырнувший из далекого прошлого и такой же беспамятный, как он сам, Стив Роджерс вот так просто посмотрел на него и сказал: «Ты ведь Зимний Солдат».

– Прости, – Стив заметил его потрясение и снова зябко поежился. – Я не силен в том, как вести светские беседы. Я не хотел задеть твои чувства. Я просто не очень-то умею ладить с людьми.

– Я тоже, – тихо ответил Солдат, и в этот момент у него зазвонил сотовый.

– Мужик, ты где? – спросил из трубки взволнованный голос Сэма. – Куда ты пропал? Ты... как вообще? Баки?

– Я в порядке, – ответил Солдат. – Я на кладбище.

– Подгребай к выходу. Мы с Вандой тебя ждем. Поедем на поминальный ужин.

– Спасибо, я не пойду.

– Чувак, не надо. Не поступай с собой так. Ты потом будешь жалеть. Надо попрощаться по-человечески.

– Сэм, спасибо. – Солдат посмотрел на фигурку Стива, читающего надписи на надгробиях, и, понизив голос, признал: – Сэм, я не один. Я встретил Стива. 

– Баки... – у Сэма явно не было слов. – Баки...

– Я не спятил, Сэм. Я клянусь. Это Стив, – торопливо и горячо зашептал Солдат. – Настоящий. Мой Стив. Каким был до сыворотки. Он исчезал во время щелчка и теперь у него амнезия. Ты можешь себе такое представить?

– Баки, опиши мне, где ты сейчас. Я подойду к тебе, – очень ровно заговорил Сэм. – Баки, я тоже в хлам из-за того, что случилось, но люди умирают, увы. Это нормально. Дай мне какие-нибудь координаты, я найду тебя и уведу отсюда. Чувак, честно, я очень волнуюсь за тебя.

– Спасибо, Сэм, но теперь не нужно, – совершенно искренне ответил ему Солдат. – Больше не нужно. Я не спятил. Со мной абсолютно все в порядке. Езжайте без меня. И спасибо тебе за все. Серьезно, спасибо.

Солдат нажал кнопку отбоя вызова. Он не собирался доказывать Сэму, что не спятил. Но и скорбеть он не мог. Он нашел Стива. Его существование снова обрело смысл.

Он бегом догнал Стива Роджерса и предложил:

– Слушай, холодно, я бы перекусил. Пошли найдем, где поесть. Составишь компанию?

Стив заколебался, потом почти с вызовом признал:

– В Бруклине цены не для моего кошелька.

Солдат чуть не засмеялся в голос от того, как все это было знакомо. И от твердой уверенности в том, что Стив только разозлится, если он предложит заплатить за них обоих. Ну да, ерунда, ему случалось находить уязвимые места у диктаторов-параноиков в бронированных машинах в окружении охраны из фанатиков-камикадзе. И как найти правильный подход к упрямому нищему гордецу он знал буквально всеми клетками своего тела.

Стив не успел сформулировать, почему он против, а они уже ехали подземкой в Квинс, и уже сидели за столиком в скромной бюджетной забегаловке, где подавали достойные порции горячего за вполне разумные деньги.

За это время Солдат сумел вытянуть из не слишком общительного собеседника практически всю его биографию. Возник после щелчка, без воспоминаний вообще, прибился к группе таких же растерянных вернувшихся, которых быстро взяли в оборот организованные повсюду отряды волонтеров, помогавших людям искать своих близких. Других «клиентов» с амнезией там правда не оказалось, и на него ничего не смогли найти даже в базе медицинского страхования (что все нашли странным, потому что осматривавший вернувшихся доктор навскидку диагностировал ему целый букет разнообразных проблем со здоровьем от анемии до астмы). Так или иначе он получил временные документы на имя Стива Роджерса, койко-место в ночлежке, питание один раз в день в столовой для бездомных и работу на добровольных началах при архиве.

– Сначала я рассчитывал найти там что-нибудь о себе, – признал Стив. – О себе не нашел, но зато сумел помочь разобраться с другими обращениями вернувшихся и остался там работать на постоянной основе.

– Хорошо, что тебя взяли. Сейчас с работой везде проблемы, – незаметно перепихивая еду со своей тарелки в тарелку Стива, заметил Солдат. – Объемы предприятий в разы сократились после щелчка, и желающих трудоустроиться сейчас намного больше, чем свободных вакансий. Прямо как оно было в нашей юности, если верить истории. Депрессия часть вторая.

– Я работаю в архиве бесплатно, – чуть не с вызовом ответил ему Стив, явно не замечая логистических махинаций Солдата по перемещению продуктов питания в рамках одного отдельно взятого стола. – Персонал там получает зарплату из бюджета города. Помощь всем обратившимся оказывается безвозмездно. И они просто не справляются. Они с ног там сбивались, когда я пришел.

Солдат покачал головой и спросил только:

– Они хоть тебя кормят, эти старухи?

Тощая шея, щеки и уши Стива мгновенно налились красным.

– Да, если хочешь знать, – огрызнулся он. – И не надо судить о моей работе свысока, только потому что у тебя есть что-то получше.

– Я мусорщик, – невозмутимо ответил Солдат и радостно улыбнулся, сам удивляясь тому, как приятно оказалось отбрить Стива Роджерса. – Тоже работа не хуже прочих.

Солдат очень надеялся, что все еще не потерял ее после своего трехнедельного пьяного загула.

Они вышли на улицу, снова спустились в метро, а потом направились пешком по стемневшим улицам в сторону приюта, где обитал теперь Стив Роджерс.

Они то заговаривали обо всем или ни о чем, то молчали шагая рука об руку. И это было так здорово и так уютно, что у Солдата внутри будто бы разрастался пушистый теплый ком спокойствия и уверенной радости. Просто потому что Стив был с ним рядом.

– Спасибо, что составил компанию, – наконец сказал Стив и пожал ему руку на прощанье.

– Я так рад, что наконец-то нашел тебя. Я приду еще завтра, – пообещал Солдат, но Стив только нахмурился и покачал головой:

– Я же сказал тебе: я не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь.

– А я сказал тебе: я уверен, что ты ошибаешься, – улыбнулся Солдат.

Той ночью он изучил все входы и выходы из ночлежки и несколько ближайших кварталов. Он просто не мог успокоиться, жажда деятельности буквально клокотала во всем его теле.

Следующим утром он незаметно проводил Стива до его работы, а потом, окрыленный, вернулся к себе, переоделся и рискнул явиться к собственному боссу.

Мрачноватый и неулыбчивый Штрак (выходец из бывшего СССР, на половину – узбек, на половину – потомок высланных в годы войны в Узбекистан немцев) встретил его без особых восторгов, но неожиданно согласился взять обратно в свою маленькую бригаду. Как полагал сам Солдат, потому что ценил его не только за физическую силу, но и за способность мгновенно правильно понимать инструкции данные матом.

На этом однако хорошие новости не кончились. В обед ему позвонил Сэм и рассказал, что юристы миссис Старк добились для всей команды Роджерса не только полной амнистии в виду последних заслуг в битве с Таносом, но так же денежной компенсации за преследование, а в случае с Зимним Солдатом еще и каких-то дополнительных скользких выплат, которыми армия США постаралась откупиться от своей причастности к его судьбе в общем и в целом.

Солдат был рад любым деньгам.

У него были большие и светлые планы.

У него был очень несговорчивый и гордый Стив, который не собирался принимать от него подарков.

Но Солдат будто нутром чуял, что можно сделать, чтобы накормить, обуть и одеть этого упрямца.

Для начала он купил ему приличные вещи и отнес их в пункт сбора бывших в употреблении вещей для раздачи их нуждающимся и бездомным, где, как он сумел выяснить, одевался Стив.

Солдат даже сам не заметил, как легко ему оказалось очаровать и убедить работавших там женщин, что принесенные вещи предназначены конкретному человеку, и как важно отдать их только ему и уговорить его взять их. Он и сам не ожидал, что может быть таким убедительным. Он даже не догадывался, что знает столько слов, и что его будут слушать, согласно кивая и ахая.

Так или иначе, когда они в следующий раз встретились, на Стиве была купленная для него Солдатом темно-синяя куртка с теплым воротником. Солдат настолько залюбовался тем, как придурок выглядит в одежде себе по размеру, вполне модной и хорошего качества, что пропустил минут пять из возмущенной речи взбешенного Стива, пусть и не сумевшего отказать женщинам из благотворительной организации, но прекрасно догадавшегося, откуда там оказались совсем новые вещи его размера.

По факту Солдат очнулся только тогда, когда Стив начал сдирать с себя куртку прямо на улице, не взирая на почти минусовую температуру.

– Я не просил тебя подавать мне милостыню, – шипел он. – Не надо было покупать для меня вещи.

Не задумываясь, Солдат расстегнул свою куртку и тоже стал стаскивать ее.

– Что ты делаешь? – зашипел на него Стив.

– Отдам тебе эту, – пожал плечами Солдат. – Она точно б/у. Сам видишь, что я ее носил.

– Ты издеваешься?

– Нет, я не могу позволить тебе замерзнуть, – серьезно возразил Солдат. – Я терпеть не могу холод. Он просто отвратительный. К тому же ты можешь простыть и заболеть. Так что давай быстрее поменяемся куртками, я ненавижу мерзнуть.

– Эта будет тебе мала, – озвучил очевидное Стив.

– Лучше, чем вообще никакой, – Солдат пожал плечами, сбрасывая с себя свою куртку. Под ней он был в одной футболке, и Стив тут же уставился на протез. Нахмурился и закусил губу.

– Одевайся, – коротко приказал он. – И пойдем, мы привлекаем внимание этой сценой. Я оставлю куртку себе. И... – Стив помедлил, собираясь с духом. – Спасибо за вещи.

– Пожалуйста, Стив.

– Все равно, я считаю, что ты манипулятор. И шантажист.

– Может и так. Перекусим? Я голодный.

Прошло всего десять дней с момента их знакомства на кладбище, а Солдат уже встречал Стива возле его работы практически каждый день. Стив почти перестал отбиваться от его попыток накормить себя и все больше расспрашивал Солдата о том, что тот помнил. Солдат даже сам не ожидал, что сумеет найти в своей обрывочной памяти столько хороших, смешных или просто интересных историй про разные страны и разных людей.

Он и сам охотно слушал Стива и его размышления по поводу сложившейся после второго щелчка ситуации в мире, США и конкретно Нью-Йорке.

Не то чтобы он разделял активную гражданскую позицию Стива, но он просто любил его слушать, мог часами смотреть на него. 

– Мне так нравится встречаться с тобой, – признал он, когда в очередной раз провожал Стива до его ночлежки в густой ноябрьской темноте.

Стив рядом вздохнул и сказал:

– Мне тоже нравится дружить с тобой, Бак. С тобой я себя совершенно иначе чувствую, чем с другими.

– Так может все же подумаешь о переезде ко мне? – осторожно попробовал снова Солдат.

Стив остановился и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Я не уверен, что это будет правильно.

– Почему? Кому ты чем-то обязан в твоей ночлежке? Я бывал в таких местах и, поверь мне, все только обрадуются, если освободиться одно место.

– Я не это имел в виду, – отмахнулся Стив. И взял его за руку. – Я не хочу внушать тебе ложные надежды.

– Какие надежды? Ты о чем?

– О нас, Бак, – прямо ответил Стив и не отвел взгляда. – Я же вижу, что ты... ты надеешься, что между нами может быть что-то большее, чем дружба.

– А разве не может? – очень тихо спросил Солдат.

Стив поджал губы.

– Я не хочу обижать тебя. Меньше всего, я хотел бы тебя обидеть, честно. Ты добрый, сильный, красивый. Очень красивый, Баки. Серьезно. И очень добрый, – Стив снова заметно покраснел, когда говорил это, но Солдат уже чувствовал, что сейчас ему скажут то, что ему не понравится. – Я видел, как ты сияешь, когда шутишь с официантками, как улыбаешься людям. Ты заслуживаешь встретить того, кто сделает тебя счастливым. Я не смогу тебе этого дать. Ты очень плотский, ты чувственный и страстный. Я не такой. Мне это не нужно. Я... наверно, я просто асексуал. Я не хочу обманывать тебя и обещать то, чего не будет.

Солдат примерно этого и ждал, наверно, и хотя и был почти уверен, что Стив заблуждается, все же почувствовал, что слова Стива немного резанули его.

– Я не поэтому звал тебя со мной жить, – тихо сказал он. – Не думай обо мне так.

– Если бы я считал, что ты просто хочешь трахнуть меня, потому что я мелкий и тощий твинк, я бы вообще не стал с тобой общаться, – ощетинился в ответ Стив. – Не знаю, что за отношения были у тебя с твоим Стивом...

– Я никогда не был сверху, – на волне сжимающей горло горечи перебил его Солдат. – Ни с ним, ни вообще. И про тебя я в подобном ключе не думал.

Они оба замолчали и мрачно шагали в темноте по холодной и темной улице.

По случаю прошедшего немного незамеченным для них обоих Дня Благодарения по дороге им тут и там попадались пьяные люди и целые компании. Квартал был не самым благополучным, и никто здесь не обращал на это внимания. Они были уже совсем недалеко от ночлежки Стива, когда один из мужиков в очередной компании бездомных и безработных узнал Зимнего Солдата.

– Пошел вон из нашего района! – закричал он. – Чертов убийца.

Солдат даже головы не повернул в ту сторону. Он не собирался огрызаться в ответ. Ему не нужны были неприятности. Было бы обидно лишиться с таким трудом заработанной свободы из-за глупой драки с нищими пьяницами.

– Сначала он убивает женщин и детей для коммуняк и фашистов, а потом правительство приносит ему извинения и выплачивает КОМПЕНСАЦИЮ! - не унимался мужик и приятели его дружно сердито загудели. – Вы читали газеты? Его признали «жертвой» и сняли все обвинения. С этой дряни. С Зимнего, мать его, Солдата.

В воздухе свистнул камень, и Солдат, не задумываясь, вскинул бионику и закрыл голову от удара, другой рукой задвигая Стива за себя, чтобы прикрыть его своим телом.

– Предатель! Убийца! – присоединились к агрессивному еще несколько голосов, и в Солдата полетели еще камни и мусор.

– Шлюха Капитана Америки!

Солдат вздрогнул, и один из камней задел его по щеке.

Ему не было обидно, нет. Вовсе не было. Просто он не ожидал этого сейчас. Ощущалось немного как нож в спину.

– Вы пожалеете о том, что посмели его тронуть!

Солдат и моргнуть не успел, а Роджерс уже просто обошел его с другой стороны и стоял теперь между ним и мужиками, сжимая кулаки.

Готовый драться за него.

С этого момента все стало неважно.

  


Тот день все же закончился для них в квартире Солдата. Потому что хотя Солдат и расшвырял жалких пьяниц по всей улице, Стивен Роджерс просто не был бы самим собой, если бы не умудрился все равно найти себе противника не по размеру, до которого еще не добрался Солдат, и теперь им приходилось оказывать ему первую помощь.

Солдат сказал бы «классика жанра», если бы понимал, почему он так подумал.

И вот теперь Стив сидел в его маленькой кухне на табурете, пока Солдат обрабатывал перекисью его разбитые костяшки, бровь и скулу. 

Они оба молчали. 

Они молчали с тех пор, как Солдат привел Стива в свою квартиру. Мужик, на кулак которого Стив бесстрашно и бессмысленно напоролся лицом, буквально одним ударом отшвырнул его прямо в большую лужу с подтаявшим снегом, так что Стив промок с головы до ног. 

Солдат показал Стиву душ, оставил чистую домашнюю одежду и отнес его вещи в ближайшую круглосуточную химчистку. 

Когда он вернулся, Стив стоял на кухне у окна, с полотенцем на шее, сияюще светлый и пахнущий его шампунем и гелем для душа. Он обернулся к Солдату и шмыгнул разбитым носом. 

И вот теперь Солдат обрабатывал его кровоподтеки со всей возможной осторожностью, на какую он только был способен. 

Когда он по очереди брал крупные кисти Стива своей живой рукой, и чувствовал макушкой его взгляд, это почему-то ощущалось так будто они двое оказались в каком-то фантастическом пузыре вне времени и реальности. Только они двое. Одни во всем мире. И Солдат куда дольше нужного провозился, наклеивая пластырь. Чувствуя, что Стив прекрасно осознает, что Солдат копается без всякой нужды. Но в то же время вовсе не намерен отнимать у него эти мгновения.

– Я сделаю тебе глинтвейн, чтобы ты не простыл, – наконец мягко сказал Солдат, отпуская его руку.

– Не надо. Мне нельзя пить, – тоже мягче, чем мог бы, остановил его Стив и пояснил. – Давление. Сердце. Я лучше превентивно приму аспирин.

Солдат кивнул.

– Хорошо. Тогда не буду.

– Ты можешь сделать себе, если хочешь.

– Нет смысла. Я практически не пьянею, – пожал плечами Солдат.

– У тебя в холодильнике две бутылки пива, – заметил Стив. – Я видел, когда искал лед.

– Пиво я держу не за этим, – борясь с неловкостью, признал Солдат. 

Ему было одновременно удивительно легко от близости Стива, от их ночного разговора на кухне, и в то же время это ощущалось так, будто они стояли на краю, на обрыве, один шаг – и обратной дороги уже не будет.

Стив, как всегда, не побоялся его сделать.

– А для чего? – спросил он, и голос его прозвучал еще ниже и глубже, чем обычно. Так будто Стив уже знал ответ, но хотел, чтобы Баки… чтобы Солдат сам признал это.

В ГИДРЕ Солдата не раз хвалили за умение не закрываться от удара, держать его и отвечать в полную силу.

– Для секса, – просто сказал он. – Я предпочитаю пассивный секс, поэтому трахаю себя бутылками. Чтобы было не так одиноко.

Когда ладонь Стива коснулась его щеки, это оказалось настолько неожиданно, что прикосновение буквально обожгло кожу Солдата. Будто заклеймило его отметиной в виде пятерни этой руки. И в то же время ему так захотелось носить эту воображаемую метку, чтобы все видели ее, что он невольно прижал кисть Стива крепче к своему лицу. И, наверно, в его взгляде, когда он поднял глаза, было столько неозвученной и безнадежной мольбы, что взгляд Стива смягчился, и он спросил:

– Как такой шикарный парень как ты, может быть одиноким? Мне удивительно, как все вокруг просто из штанов не выпрыгивают, только от того, что видят тебя. Ты же потрясающий. Баки, ты потрясающий.

– Я – Зимний Солдат, - прошептал он, стараясь задевать губами запястье Стива. – Наверно, я и Баки, и Зимний Солдат одновременно. Но Зимнего Солдата во мне все же сильно больше. Наверно, поэтому ты… – «оставил меня», – больше не хочешь со мной… ничего.

Стив фыркнул так, что у него опять губа треснула. 

– Дело совсем не в тебе. – Рот Стива на миг застыл жесткой линией, а брови, наоборот, выгнулись почти домиком. И он вдруг сказал: – Сегодня я останусь с тобой. 

– Я могу спать на полу, чтобы не стеснять тебя, – еще не веря своему везению предложил Солдат, но Стив только нахмурился и оборвал его:

– Не юродствуй. У тебя достаточно большая кровать для двоих.

После этого Солдат, еще сам не зная, чего ожидать от этой ночи, и все еще с четким ощущением, что они оба уже сорвались с обрыва и стремительно несутся неизвестно куда (может быть, прямо в небо), сам принял душ, на всякий случай, тщательно вымыв себя везде. А потом взял обе бутылки пива и принес их в спальню.

Стив уже сидел на кровати. В квартире Солдата батареи были выкручены на максимум, поэтому в тепле Стив разделся до трусов, и его синевато-белая кожа почти светилась на темном постельном белье. И возмущенно пылали на бледных плечах щедро рассыпанные веснушки, которых у большого Стива не было ни одной. 

– Ты принес пиво, – констатировал Стив.

– Я подумал, – неловко начал Солдат, хотя на самом деле хотел сказать «Я надеялся», – что, может быть, ты трахнешь меня бутылкой. 

Стив нахмурился.

– Или хотя бы подержишь ее вместе со мной, когда я себя трахну.

Стив нахмурился еще больше, но Баки не готов был совсем сдаться. В конце концов, они уже падали в неизвестность.

– Или хотя бы посмотришь, как я это делаю, – уже пристыженный сверх всякой меры, предложил он последний вариант. 

– Раздевайся. Иди сюда, – просто приказал в ответ Стив, голосом Капитана, голосом Номада, голосом того Стива Роджерса, которому нельзя было не подчиниться. И Солдат только счастлив был повиноваться такому приказу. 

Раздеваться догола на глазах у Стива, показывать ему себя полностью обнаженным – это всегда было по особенному волнующим ощущением для Солдата. Снова и снова немножко как в первый раз. 

И снимая перед ним с себя все до нитки именно этим вечером, именно перед этим Стивом, не видевшим его наготы еще никогда раньше, Солдат ощущал в душе такую густую смесь из смущения, надежды, ожидания, восторга и полнейшей обреченной готовности принять любое решение, какое бы ни принял Стив, что стало трудно дышать и даже голова закружилась. 

Солдат лег с левой стороны кровати, на спину, вытянув руки вдоль корпуса. Добровольно отдавая свое тело на осмотр. Такое, какое у него было. Другого не было.

Стив рядом, наоборот, сел и передвинулся так, чтобы видеть его.

Солдат слышал, как он дышит, чувствовал его запах. Ошущал его взгляд. Ждал его слов. С чувством обреченности от своей испорченности сознавая, что невольно возбуждается только потому, что знает: Стив рассматривает его, даже без прикосновений.

– У тебя рука черная, а основание – стальное по цвету. Два разных металла. – Это было первое, что сказал Стив.

– Эту руку сделали в Ваканде и смонтировали на то, что осталось от прежней, советской, – просто признал Солдат. – Принцесса Шури объяснила, что крючья несущей конструкции крепятся к ребрам и ключицу мне тоже заменили, так что лучше эти части не трогать. 

Солдат как-то раньше и не задумывался, что черная рука может странно смотреться на основании от предыдушей.

Прохладные пальцы Стива коснулись шрамов у него на груди, скользнули сверху вниз, отчетливо вжимаясь. От надплечья и до подмышки. 

– Тебя будто собрали из разных кусочков, – с тихой горечью сказал Стив. – Нашли сломанный шедевр и решили залатать лоскутами. Сделали монстра Франкенштейна.

Солдат сглотнул и закрыл глаза. Фраза о том, что не надо его жалеть, встала поперек горла. Может быть, он все это время лгал самому себе? Может быть, он хотел хоть немного жалости? Хоть капельку сострадания и пощады. 

Монстр Франкенштейна, которого вынули из могилы и оживили сжигающим током, ради жизни в которой он никому не был по-настоящему нужен. 

– Тшшш. Тшшш. Не бойся, я рядом, – сказал сверху Стив и, наклонившись накрыл своим тощим костлявым телом, укрыл собой и как-то удивительно целомудренно, но при этом, будто запечатывая собой навеки, прижался губами к губам Солдата. 

Позже он сам не мог сказать, сколько они пролежали так, сомкнувшись губами, пока ладони Стива бесцельно блуждали по его телу под ними, будто вылепливая его из гипса. Создавая своими прикосновениями очертания мышц, рельефы, выпуклости и впадины. Это невозможно было описать словом «гладил», потому что Стив не гладил, он мял, сжимал и разравнивал. Он творил тело Зимнего Солдата для себя и для него. Рисовал, будто карту. 

Когда он, наконец, отстранился, его шею и грудь знакомо заливал почти пугающе яркий румянец. Стив улыбнулся, но при этом совершенно серьезно приказал:

– Выпей первое пиво. 

Наличие бионического протеза позволяло ему снимать крончатые крышки с пива буквально одним щелчком большого пальца. Солдат осторожно обхватил горлышко губами и закрыл глаза, позволяя Стиву снова уложить себя на спину.

Он глотал набирающееся во рту пиво глоток за глотком, и будто завороженный, только и мог чувствовать губы Стива, трогающие его горло снаружи, скользящие влажной внутренней стороной по кадыку. При этом левая рука Стива накрыла живую руку Солдата на бутылке, чуть двигая ее взад-вперед, проталкивая глубже в рот, намекая… А правая рука легла на грудь, сжала ее, нашла и смяла сосок, беспощадно сдавила между пальцами, оттянула и ущипнула его. 

– Еще, пожалуйста, Стив, – взмолился Баки, когда пиво кончилось. Стив накрыл его рот ладонью, и Солдат принялся тереться о нее мокрыми губами и жадно вылизывать, пока Стив не приказал:

– Вскрывай вторую бутылку.

Солдат без колебания подчинился, и тогда Стив снова накрыл его горло своим уже раскрытым ртом, давая почувствовать зубы, лаская кадык языком. Солдат застонал, как животное, не гортанью, а как-то нутром, грудью. И в этот момент мокрая от слюны рука Стива безошибочно поймала и сжала его член. 

Нервные окончания в теле буквально взорвались панической вспышкой радости и восторга. Солдата выломало под Стивом. Он подавился, закашлялся и облился, но ничто из этого уже не имело значения, потому что Стив трогал и целовал его, кусал и дрочил ему. Его Стив. Неизменно властный и однозначный повелитель его тела. Никто как Стив. Никто никогда, как Стив!

– Перевернись вниз лицом, – велел Стив, забирая у него бутылку, и поцеловал Солдата в переносицу. – У тебя есть смазка?

Солдат дотянулся до тумбочки и с молчаливой благодарностью передал Стиву тюбик. А потом просто лег вниз лицом и развел ноги под углом в сорок градусов, чтобы тому было удобнее добраться до его задницы. 

Чего он не ожидал, так это ощутить то, как Стив оседлает его спину обратной наездницей. Яички Стива, бархатные и нежные, уютно легли ему на поясницу в то время, как свободной рукой Стив оттянул собственный член Солдата вниз, требовательно огладил по всей длине и потеребил в захвате пальцев головку. 

Солдат совсем тихо просяще заскулил, и в следующий миг ему на кожу скользко капнуло анальным гелем. Не в силах больше ждать, он завел обе руки за спину и жадно раздвинул ягодицы. 

– У тебя на заднице шерсть растет, – вдруг очень мягко произнес Стив и, как завороженный, погладил его по верхней части бедра и по ягодице. – Такая мягкая, просто шелк. 

Солдат обреченно завыл, но Стив в ответ засмеялся и, наконец, прижал пальцы к дырке, неумело, явно импровизируя, исследуя, потер ее, а потом толкнулся внутрь сразу двумя.

Он и не представлял насколько же стосковался по этому. По этому человеку и этому ощущению. Солдат только мягко ахнул и приподнял задницу, подставляясь и потираясь членом о простынь. Стив сверху сосредоточенно хрипло дышал и все настойчивее шуровал пальцами внутри, разводя и сводя их, ощупывая стенки поступательными движениями. Почти не попадал по простате, но Солдата это сейчас и не волновало. Его уносило и так. Ему плакать хотелось от радости. Сжать зубами простынь и плакать.

– Бак, готов? – спустя пару минут таких ласк спросил Стив и, продолжая пальцами одной руки растягивать ему дырку, другой приставил к его входу скользкое холодное горлышко. 

– Да. Да! Пожалуйста, Стив! Стиви, трахни меня, – взмолился Солдат, вздрагивая всем телом, и уже тихо рыдая в простыню. – Пожалуйста, боже. Милый, прошу тебя.

Стив ничего не ответил и просто протолкнул ему внутрь горлышко Фаундерс Бастарда, решительно и нежно. В три приема загнал его до упора в широкой части, а потом приласкал свободной рукой член Солдата.

Солдат понял, что плачет от счастья и облегчения, но Стив только входил во вкус. Он не просто трахал Солдата бутылкой, он вертел ее внутри, вдавливая горлышко в разные стенки. Впихивал до конца и прокручивал, так что выпуклая надпись терлась о растянутый край ануса.

– Нравится? Нравится, Баки? – то и дело спрашивал он таким самодовольным тоном, что Солдату оставалось только скулить в ответ и выше вздергивать задницу для него. 

А потом Стив оттянул бутылку на себя, так что ободок горлышка надавил практически на простату, и властным движением провел одним пальцем по мошонке и члену Солдата от задницы и до расщелины на головке. 

И от такой простой и бесхитростной ласки Солдат кончил впервые с тех пор, как они последний раз трахались со Стивом еще до щелчка, в Ваканде.

Он лежал, задыхаясь от счастья и еще ничего не соображая, когда Стив вытянулся вдоль него, сжал зубами ухо и спросил: 

– А две бутылки принять сможешь?

– Не… не знаю, – дрогнувшим голосом произнес он. – Я никогда так не делал. С бутылками. – «Наверно, будет больно», объективно оценил он. – Но если ты хочешь, ты можешь.

– Я думаю, я хочу другого, – мягко ответил ему Стив и потерся о левую ягодицу Солдата собственным возбужденным членом. – Если ты тоже хочешь. 

– Да, да, конечно, да, Стив, – на одном дыхании выдал Солдат. – Боже, конечно, да. Ужасно хочу тебя. Себе внутрь.

Липкая от смазки ладонь Стива сжала его подбородок и повернула к себе лицо Солдата, а потом Стив набросился на его губы. 

Возможно, так уже было когда-то. Солдат не был четко уверен. Для него сейчас все было впервые. 

И то, как Стив повернул его на бок, побуждая, прижать левое колено к груди, как подвинулся сверху, осторожно пристраиваясь членом рядом со все еще торчащей внутри бутылкой, ощущалось почти пугающе внове. 

– Прямо так хочешь? – покорно спросил Солдат. 

– Может быть, позже. Сейчас я просто хочу тебя, – честно ответил Стив и одним движением выдернул бутылку, а потом буквально на вдохе заполнил Солдата собой. 

– ОБОЖЕ!!! – закричал Солдат в голос. 

– Живой? – замер на миг Стив.

– Да, ради бога, выеби уже меня, боже мой, Стив, любимый, – скороговоркой выдал Солдат и снова завыл теперь уже от бескрайнего удовольствия. От того, что Стив (Стив! СТИВ!!!) был внутри него. Вдавливался, брал и владел. Заполнял собой, обжигающим давящим страстным теплом. Нежностью на грани жестокости и беспощадностью, какая бывает только тогда, когда тебя любят. 

Стив трахал его, сминая все последние баррикады, вскрывая без ножа по живому, выворачивая на обозрение все нутро и тут же воссоздавая его заново. Солдат горел, умирал и кончался, запрокидывал голову, задыхался, кусал губы и выл. Смеялся и плакал, растворяясь в телесном удовольствии.

Стив трахался также вдохновенно и с полной отдачей, как делал все: как дрался, как возмущался, как рисовал когда-то. Всего себя вкладывал в то, что делал. Без остатка. Ясное дело, надолго его в таком темпе не хватило, но он все же успел заранее поймать ладонью счастливо возбудившийся по новой член Солдата и заласкать его до изнеможения, довести до второго подряд оргазма, чтобы они кончили почти вместе.

Потом Стив повалился рядом с ним, сонно поцеловал Солдата в кончик носа и сбивающимся от еще не восстановившегося дыхания голосом сказал:

– Ты мой, слышишь? Ты мой. Ничей больше. Ты только мой.

– Да, да, – простонал Солдат и уткнулся лицом в его цыплячью гордую шею.

  


Им банально повезло, что День Благодарения выпал на пятницу, и впереди у них были еще суббота и воскресенье. Следующим утром Солдат проснулся не раньше десяти часов, хотя обычно не спал больше пяти. В первые мгновения после пробуждения ему было так незамысловато и искренне хорошо, что он даже не сразу понял почему.

А потом понял.

Рядом с ним в его постели сидел Стив, читал что-то в своем дешевом телефоне и свободной рукой не задумываясь гладил Солдата по спине. 

– Добрутрл, – пробормотал Солдат, прогибаясь в позвоночнике, чтобы Стив не вздумал прекращать ласку.

– Доброе утро, – ответил Стив и потрепал его по затылку. 

– Завтрк? – довольно вздохнул Солдат, растекаясь под лаской и уже гадая, где поблизости делают самую вкусную выпечку, чтобы он мог угостить Стива за кофе. И еще соображая, что стоит купить мяса и сделать Стиву отбивную на обед. 

– Угу, – рассеянно ответил Стив, а потом мягко сжал его плечо и спросил неожиданно серьезным тоном: – Можно сначала спрошу? Ты точно спал с Капитаном Америкой?

Солдат так растерялся от этого вопроса, что даже сел. 

– Да. Господи, почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Я почитал о тебе и о нем сегодня утром, – помрачнев, признал Стив. – Больше о нем, как вышло. 

В жаркой комнате неожиданно повеяло холодом, Солдат зябко обнял себя обеими руками, отчетливо осознавая, что он голый, потрепанный, с неравномерно отросшими волосами, в засохших следах спермы на животе и на бедрах. 

– Меня немного удивило, что в последнее время все его биографы сходятся в том, что слухи о вашей с ним любовной связи намеренно распространялись во время его опалы, с целью опорочить и оклеветать его. Возможно, даже, это делалось ПиАр службами Старка с негласной подачи Генерального секретаря Росса.

– Мы были любовниками, – тихо и твердо произнес Солдат и выпрямил спину. – Мы были любовниками в Ваканде, и до этого. На войне и даже до войны. Теперь я в этом уверен. Я… всегда любил его. И он меня тоже любил. Я думаю. Я люблю его до сих пор.

«Я тебя люблю».

– Я не говорю, что ты врешь, – очень ровно ответил Стив. – Я больше удивляюсь тому, как внезапно и резко повернулся флюгер симпатий господ историков. До первого щелчка о нем было довольно много резких и злых статей, в том числе и на тему того, что между верностью Родине и порочащей любовной связью с преступником одного с ним пола, Капитан неожиданно для всех выбрал последнее. В течении следующих лет многие, наоборот, удивлялись тому, как часто Капитан Америка стал говорить о своей покойной пассии времен Второй мировой. 

– Картер, – хрипло каркнул горлом Солдат и даже сам дернулся от того, как резко это вдруг прозвучало.

– Да, – согласился с ним Стив и почти неосознанным жестом поддержки коснулся его колена. – Так вот после второго щелчка среди историков появляется все больше гипотез о том, что Капитан не замерзал во льдах Арктики. Что это был лишь гениальный пропагандистский ход, в то время, как он от начала и до конца работал на благо мира в шпионской организации Пегги Картер. Был глубоко и надежно засекречен. И скорее всего женат на ней.

– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – беспомощно спросил Солдат. – Стив, которого я знал, которого я любил, он был другим. Он не был шпионом, он был как ты. Зачем ты делаешь мне больно опять?

Стив отложил телефон, подвинулся ближе и мягко поцеловал Солдата в поджатые губы.

– Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Я хочу понять другое, – Стив ненадолго замолчал, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Солдата. Потом огладил его по плечу. – Понимаешь, все это время я считал, что меня не было до второго щелчка. Но, возможно, меня не было до первого. Возможно, до первого щелчка, я был кем-то другим. Тем, кого видишь во мне ты. 

– Я не понимаю, – честно признал Солдат.

– Капитан Америка был фигурой почти мифической больше чем для одной нации этой планеты. Его образ искусственно создавался в головах людей больше двух третей века. Как я понимаю, целая машина пропаганды была заточена только под это. Фильмы, комиксы, газетные статьи, туры, шоу. Реклама. Передачи для подростков. Скажи мне, сколько в этом было настоящего Стива Роджерса?

Солдат потрясенно замер, будто божьему откровению внимая каждому слову своего Стива.

– Когда Танос решил ополовинить население, в его перчатке среди прочих был Камень Душ. Танос убивал не тела, он уничтожил души. Живые тела без них рассыпались сами, – горько произнес Стив. – Ты должен помнить, ведь ты исчезал тоже. Просто небытие. Без ощущений. Проблема в том, что тело Капитана Америки было телом Капитана Америки, а не Стива Роджерса. Тело того Стива Роджерса, я полагаю, погибло невыразимо давно, не пережив ни авиакатастрофы в Арктике, ни, возможно, витооблучения после инъекции. Твой Стив Роджерс получил тело Капитана Америки, но вместе с ним он получил и ожидания, которые на него возлагали. Образ. Личину, если так можно сказать. Некую выгодную властям идеализированную личность, созданную пропагандой по требованию времени. 

– Журналисты чуть не визжали от счастья, когда сумели заснять фото Пегги у него в компасе, – неожиданно вспомнил Солдат. – Об этом не болтали только немые. Как будто важнее темы в тот момент не было.

– Я думаю, тот, кто остался после первого щелчка в его теле, любил ее, как о нем и писали. Он был героем, я не скажу о нем ни одного плохого слова. В конце концов, он спас тебя, меня и миллиарды других. Вот только его место было не здесь, и он готов был рискнуть всем на свете лишь бы вернуться туда, где мог быть счастлив. 

– Стив, – тихо и беспомощно выдохнул Солдат. 

– Хорошо, я больше не буду об этом. Я скажу про другое. – Стив взял его лицо обеими руками и поднял к себе, чтобы Солдат мог смотреть ему прямо в глаза. – Баки вчера, когда тебя оскорбляли, когда в тебя стали бросать камни, я понял, что без колебания порву на части любого, кто сделает тебе больно. Не важно, как я это сделаю. Я не остановлюсь, пока не буду уверен, что ты в безопасности. Потому что ты замечательный, ты не заслуживаешь такого. Ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего. Ты уже достаточно выстрадал, я… я читал о тебе, – Стив на миг отвел глаза, словно стыдясь признаваться в этом, но тут же с жаром сказал: – Но я знаю тебя. Ты удивительно добрый и бескорыстный. Ты чудесный. А этот мир был так несправедлив к тебе. Достаточно. Теперь я буду заботиться о тебе. Я буду защищать тебя. Слышишь? Я буду с тобой. Я никуда не уйду. Может быть, я и не Капитан Америка. Может быть, я нищий, бездомный, больной карлик, но если я нужен тебе, я дам тебе то, что тебе нужно. В жизни каждого человека должна быть миссия. Ты – моя миссия, Зимний Солдат. Защищать тебя и любить тебя – вот зачем я буду жить.

Солдат часто и тяжело сглатывал и дышал ртом, боясь, что у него потекут сопли и он разревется, как тряпка. 

Он ни слова не мог сказать. 

Поэтому Стив поцеловал его в щеку и велел:

– Иди умойся, а потом пойдем в город позавтракаем. 

Оказавшись в ванной, Солдат молча прорыдался, потом умылся холодной водой, наскоро ополоснулся и вышел к Стиву, задумчиво разглядывающему свои высохшие в машине для сушки, но бессовестно помятые вещи. 

– Я сейчас поглажу, – заверил его Солдат.

– Я могу сам, только дай мне утюг, – проворчал Стив, а потом притянул его за майку к себе и властно поцеловал в губы.

– Ты же теперь останешься здесь? – осторожно спросил Солдат. 

– Останусь. Так проще будет приглядывать за тобой, – хмыкнул Стив. – Я теперь не супергерой, чтобы через полгорода бегать.

– Ну знаешь, однажды мне случилось обучать боевым искусствам целый выводок крошечных балерин, – Солдат с нежностью обнял Стива за талию. – Совсем крошечных, в половину тебя. И сильно младше. И делать из них супергероев. Таких, чтобы все боялись. – «И все хотели». – Так что дело не в размере и массе, поверь моему опыту.

– Ты помнишь, как ты это делал? Сможешь тренировать меня? – тут же уцепился за него Стив.

– Конечно. Если будешь меня слушаться, – улыбнулся Солдат.

В ответ Стив снова притянул его к себе и укусил за ухо.

– Если у меня возникнут с этим проблемы, я буду представлять, что сделаю потом с тобой ночью, – жарко пообещал он, и у Солдата сладко потеплело в паху. 

– Но сначала завтрак, – сумел прохрипеть он. Стив знакомо усмехнулся в ответ и согласился:

– Хорошо. А потом возьмем еще пива и отпразднуем. Как тебе идея?

Солдат радостно закивал и в голос засмеялся, и еще немножко поплакал, потому что просто не мог… просто не мог быть таким счастливым. 

Конец


End file.
